GEEK TO GREEK by Charlotte–xoxo in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - O geek Edward está convencido de que, quando se trata de sua melhor amiga, Bella, ele não tem nenhuma chance... até que ele encontra um artigo em uma revista que discorda disso. Voltando para a escola depois das Férias de Primavera, ele tem...
1. Hora de Mudar

**GEEK TO GREEK**

**Autora: Charlotte-xoxo **( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 2157422/ Charlotte_xoxo )

**Tradutora: **Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Edward & Bella

**Gênero: **Romance / Amizade

**Censura: **+13

**Fic Original: Geek to Greek **(http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5635033/ 1/ Geek_to_Greek )

**Sinopse: **O geek Edward está convencido de que, quando se trata de sua melhor amiga, Bella, ele não tem nenhuma chance... até que ele encontra um artigo em uma revista que discorda disso. Voltando para a escola depois das Férias de Primavera, ele tem uma imagem totalmente nova, mas isso é o suficiente para ganhar o coração de Bella?

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**Charlotte-xoxo,**__ a mim só pertence a tradução._

_

* * *

_

**DE GEEK PARA GREGO**

**Capítulo 1 - Hora de Mudar**

_**Edward POV**_

"Eddie?"

Eu me virei com o som da sua voz e lá estava ela. A pessoa mais linda do planeta... Isabella Swan. Ela era a razão que eu ainda ia à escola. Eu era o que minha mãe tinha amorosamente inventado como um 'gênio relutante' e tinha acabado todos os meus créditos no meu primeiro ano. Eu estava agora no último ano e poderia ter ido para a universidade antes, mas eu não queria ir embora. Eu tinha ficado por Bella, minha melhor amiga e inconsciente amor da minha vida, de modo que eu pudesse me formar com ela e com o resto da minha família. Minha irmã gêmea, apenas por data de nascimento porque não éramos absolutamente nada iguais, estava também no último ano, junto com seu namorado Jasper e a irmã gêmea dele, Rosalie. Meu irmão mais velho, Emmett, que deveria ter se formado no ano passado, havia sido reprovado nas suas provas finais para repetir seu último ano de graduação com Rosalie, que ele estava namorando desde que se conheceram como calouros. Vivíamos todos na pequena cidade de Forks, Washington, e freqüentávamos a escola local, Forks High School.

"Hey." Eu disse, sorrindo timidamente para ela. "Teve um bom encontro?" Eu internamente estremeci com a palavra, mas me lembrei que ela nunca gostaria de mim daquele jeito e era livre para namorar quem ela gostasse, mesmo que fosse um idiota como Mike Newton.

"Não, foi horrível." O rosto dela caiu e eu senti uma pontada de raiva e ansiedade. O que ele fez! Se ele a tivesse machucado, eu teria certeza de que ele nunca teria a chance de se reproduzir. Ela deve ter visto algumas das emoções que senti tremendo através do meu rosto porque ela continuou apressadamente. "Não, não! Nada disso, Eddie, ele era apenas realmente chato." Suspirei aliviado que eu não teria que enfrentar Mike. Eu não gosto de brigar com as pessoas, eu geralmente só mantinha minha cabeça para baixo e os deixava fazer o que eles gostavam. Infelizmente, isso freqüentemente me envolvia, já que eu não era exatamente o garoto mais legal da escola.

Eu era um geek, pura e simplesmente. Eu usava óculos grossos de aro preto e camisas folgadas. Eu era magro, alto e silencioso e, a menos que você tivesse cabelos loiros e aparência de Adônis como Jasper, essa combinação significa que você tinha que ser um geek, ou gay. Já que eu certamente não era gay, eu havia deixado o 'grupo popular' me rotular como um geek e logo isso era o que eu havia me tornado. Eu não estava feliz sobre isso, mas eu não tive muito opção por causa do meu irmão e irmã. Emmett achava que ele era o dono da escola e, para ser justo com ele, ele provavelmente era. Rosalie era a líder de torcida e, com certeza, a Rainha do Baile. Jasper era o cara suave e calmo que todo cara queria ser e com quem todas as meninas queriam estar. E Alice, bem, o que eu posso dizer... era simplesmente impossível não gostar dela. Ela era alegre e divertida, na fronteira da hiperatividade, e ela era a melhor amiga de todos.

Sua influência combinada significava que eu era intocável, tanto quanto brincadeiras e abuso físico eram, mas isso não impedia os comentários sarcásticos e risadas que eu recebia nos corredores entre as salas de aula. Alice tentou mais de uma vez me ajudar a melhorar a minha credibilidade nas ruas, mas eu resisti, girando, preferivelmente, para a biblioteca pelo conforto. Isso tinha sido onde eu tinha encontrado Bella.

Ela havia chegado de fora do estado no segundo semestre do penúltimo ano e tinha imediatamente causado uma boa impressão. Sua combinação de humildade altruísta e beleza havia permitido a ela manter-se e ter uma chance de quebra no meio da multidão popular, mas ela tinha escolhido evitar os avanços das falsas querendo ser Rosalie, Jessica e Lauren, e falar comigo, em vez disso. Ela se aproximou de mim na biblioteca, tínhamos descoberto um amor comum por Debussy e Jane Austen e nós tínhamos sido melhores amigos desde então.

Eu estava contente em ser seu amigo, considerando a minha dramática falta deles, até o início do novo ano escolar. De repente, eu tinha começado a notar a diferença nos meus sentimentos, comecei a sentir ciúmes quando um rapaz a convidava para sair e sentia desejos de beijá-la quando seu rosto ficava um pouco perto demais do meu. Gradualmente, ao longo de um período de cerca de três meses, eu tinha percebido que eu estava apaixonado por ela. O único problema era que ela era um anjo e eu era um idiota geek.

Olhei para a minha camisa xadrez vermelha e branca e fiz uma careta. Eu nunca seria bom o suficiente para ela.

"Eddie." Ela disse meu nome, incerta. "Você está bem?"

"Sim." Eu sorri para ela e estendi meu braço para ela tomar. "Caminhar com você para a aula?"

"Sempre!" Ela disse, sorrindo como o gato Cheshire*****. Ela deslizou o braço em torno do meu e gentilmente apertou meu braço. "Vamos".

_*__Chesire__: é o gato de Alice no País das Maravilhas._

_

* * *

_

O resto do dia passou rapidamente, as provocações habituais e risadas da minha roupa e óculos sobre minha cabeça. Era o último dia de aula antes das Férias de Primavera e, embora eu não veria Bella durante uma semana inteira, eu não sentiria falta dos tormentos constantes dos meus colegas.

Eu rapidamente arrumei meus livros no final da aula de Espanhol, dei um abraço de despedida em Bella e saí correndo da escola para pegar uma carona para casa com Alice e Jasper. Eles estavam falando com Lauren Mallory, uma mini-cópia de Rosalie, e Tyler Crowley, outro cara igualmente detestável com um sério complexo de superioridade. Esperei alguns metros longe até que eles tivessem acabado de conversar e, em seguida, entrei no banco traseiro do Porsche Turbo amarelo de Alice. Meu carro, um belo Volvo vintage, estava na garagem de Rosalie por ter sido envolvido em um acidente lamentável envolvendo a Mercedes de Lauren e um lago. Ela alegou que não tinha feito nada e eu tinha concordado em não prestar queixa, mas o meu pobre carro não podia ser dirigido.

Quando chegamos em casa, fui direto para a piscina e deitei em uma das espreguiçadeiras lendo até que escureceu. Eu não podia ver o ponto de ter uma piscina em um dos lugares mais úmidos e monótonas na Terra, mas, como minha mãe Esme havia assinalado, era bom para fingir que tínhamos um pouco de sol, mesmo quando não o tínhamos.

Eu estava deitado ali, observando o céu escurecer, quando vi uma das revistas femininas de Alice caída no chão ao lado da espreguiçadeira. Eu a peguei, com a intenção de levá-la para dentro para evitar que molhasse se... sem risco de que, quando chovesse, e molhasse languidamente pelas páginas. Um artigo em especial chamou minha atenção quando a palavra 'GEEK' passou pelos meus olhos em um tom chocante de rosa neon. Era escuro demais para entender o que estava escrito, então eu me levantei e fui para a casa.

Uma vez lá dentro, abri a revista para aquela página novamente.

'DE GEEK PARA GREGO EM 7 DIAS ", dizia em negrito. Intrigado, eu li:

`Seu homem é lindo por dentro, mas precisa de um pouco de gostosura na superfície? Você tem um Deus Grego sem auto-confiança que poderia fazer, com uma ajuda amiga, deixar brilhar a sua brilhante sensualidade interior? Se sim, siga os nossos 10 simples passos para ajudá-lo a libertar o seu Adônis interior.'

Hmm, eu não era uma garota, mas eu era um cara que precisava de ajuda. Eu também não era um Deus debaixo do meu exterior chato, mas não poderia machucar dar uma chance a isso. Inferno, Bella pode até gostar se eu parecer menos como um geek.

Com isso, minha mente foi feita, se eu não pudesse me transformar em um Adônis, eu podia pelo menos tentar impressionar Bella. Adeus, Edward geek e fracote... Olá, Edward confiante e atraente!

Pulei do meu assento no balcão do café da manhã e fui encontrar Alice. Eu precisaria de alguma ajuda!

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Mais uma fic geek começando…_

_Então, o que acharam desse Edward querendo mudar para impressionar a Bella?_

_Seguinte, essa fic é relativamente pequena, tem só 15 capítulos (e depois uma continuação!), mas os caps. são todos mais ou menos do tamanho desse, então... se vc's forem "generosas" com as reviews, posto caps. diariamente aqui... Só depende de vc's!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	2. Alice  Passos 1 e 2

**Capítulo 2**** – Alice / Passos 1 e 2 **

_**Alice POV**_

Eu gritei e caí da minha cama. Eu tinha acabado de ter um dos meus... bem, eu acho que você poderia chamá-los de 'sentimentos'. Desta vez foi um forte, um sentido não-reforçado de que algo grande estava prestes a mudar em nossas vidas. Quase instantaneamente eu ouvi, ao invés de ver, Jasper entrar correndo no quarto e me perguntar o que estava errado.

"Ajuda, Jazzy." Eu sussurrei, estremecendo ligeiramente. "Eu caí da cama e machuquei minha bunda".

Se tivesse sido qualquer outra pessoa, eu teria esperado que tivessem rido de mim, mas Jasper sempre ficava realmente preocupado comigo. Era uma das coisas que eu gostava nele, ele era tão quieto e isolado na maioria do tempo, mas ele poderia ser um total romântico quando eu precisava que ele fosse. Ele caminhou rapidamente até onde eu estava deitada de costas tentando sentar-me e levantou-me delicadamente em seus braços, trazendo seus lábios para baixo para acariciar os meus suavemente antes de se afastar. A sensação do seu corpo quente pressionando contra o meu quando ele me segurou no estilo de noiva era demais para resistir e eu estendi minhas duas mãos, puxando seu rosto de volta para baixo ao meu, o que efetivamente empurrou qualquer pensamento dos meus sentimentos estranhos e inclinações da minha mente. Jasper correspondeu minhas ações imediatamente, puxando-me para mais perto, soltando uma das suas mãos em torno da minha cintura e enfiando no meu cabelo preto curto.

Eu estava tão absorta no beijo que eu quase não ouvi a voz suave de Edward me chamando lá de baixo. No entanto, empurrei a distração potencial da minha mente e aprofundei meu beijo com Jasper ainda mais, respirando pesadamente enquanto nossas línguas dançavam ao ritmo do meu coração batendo.

Muito cedo Jasper se afastou de mim, ofegante quase tanto como eu estava enquanto ele virou a cabeça em direção à porta, ouvindo.

"Allie, Edward quer você." Ele disse, parecendo aborrecido, colocando-me em minha cama quando virou a cabeça para trás para olhar para mim. "Ele quer a sua ajuda com alguma coisa. Eu tenho que ir e pegar Rose no ensaio das líderes de torcida porque Emmett tem futebol até às 17:00hs. Vejo você mais tarde, babe!" Suas lindas feições suavizaram bruscamente e ele se inclinou para me dar um último beijo carinhoso no rosto, então ele se foi. Dei um pulo da cama e corri para a porta, uma estranha sensação de antecipação enchendo meu corpo quando respondi ao chamado de Edward.

"Estou no meu quarto, Edwina!" Gritei, rindo quando o ouvi resmungar baixinho no meu uso de um dos seus odiados apelidos enquanto ele subia as escadas. Ele nunca diria nada sobre isso, no entanto, ele era muito tímido para dizer a alguém que ele odiava a maioria dos nomes que apareceram para ele, especialmente quando Bella o chamava de Eddie, já que ele estava literalmente disposto a pular de um penhasco por ela, de qualquer maneira. Ele era tão tímido que não tinha tido coragem de dizer à nossa mãe que odiava o apelido que ela tinha usado para ele pelos últimos quinze anos. 'Eddykins' era muito malditamente agradável para seu próprio bem.

Após um minuto, ou dois, Edward estava inclinado contra o batente da minha porta, esperando timidamente para eu convidá-lo a entrar, assobiando uma música que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes.

"O que é que você está assobiando, Ed?" Eu perguntei, curiosa. "É uma nova peça que você está escrevendo?"

"Sim, ela é chamada de Canção de Ninar da Bella." Ele disse timidamente, seus olhos vidrados enquanto seu rosto assumiu a expressão sonhadora e atordoada que ele tinha quando estava pensando em Bella.

Estalei meus dedos na frente do seu rosto impacientemente, tirando-o do seu transe.

"Vamos lá! Eu não tenho o dia todo." Eu disse rapidamente. "Eu vou às compras e não quero perder a liquidação da Hollister. Há uma linda camiseta lá dentro que está gritando meu nome." Agora era a minha vez de ficar um pouco sonhadora, eu estava esperando por essa liquidação durante meses. Nem mesmo o meu socialmente tímido *gêmeo* (cheque) ficaria no meu caminho. "No que você quer minha ajuda?"

"Bem..." Maldição, ele parecia realmente nervoso, isso deve ser algo realmente grande. Ele está sendo intimidado de novo? Ninguém intimida meu irmãozinho (apenas por quinze minutos, mas ainda conta) e vive! "Eu encontrei este artigo em uma das suas revistas".

_**Edward POV**_

"Bem... eu encontrei este artigo em uma das suas revistas." Tirei o pedacinho de papel que eu tinha arrancado da revista e o entreguei a Alice. Ela parecia confusa e então, quando ela leu o título, começou a olhar furiosa.

"Eddie, eu não tenho tempo para ensinar grego a você agora, estou atrasada para um shopping lotado com Rose." Eu ri alto da sua aspereza e, em seguida, expliquei.

"Não, Allie, eu quero a sua ajuda para impressionar Bella. Eu quero mudar a minha imagem e tentar dizer a ela como eu me sinto. Você vai ajudar?" Eu esperei ansiosamente pela sua resposta porque a ajuda dela, e de Rosalie, seria crucial.

"Ah. Meu. Deus. Claro que vou ajudar! Rose também! É hora de você começar a agir como o super-legal-Cullen que você é." Ela correu todas as palavras juntas em uma pressa e agarrou o artigo das minhas mãos.

* * *

Passo 1: Defina o seu estilo individual.

Vinte minutos depois, Alice, Rose e eu estávamos indo para o shopping no Mercedes de Rose. Eu tinha feito como a revista apontava e preenchi um questionário para descobrir qual estilo serviria o propósito da minha nova imagem - para impressionar uma garota. Nós... o nós sendo Alice, tinha finalmente decidido que eu deveria estar apontando para uma imagem de 'bad boy', qualquer que seja o inferno que significa isso. Estávamos agora a caminho de substituir o meu guarda-roupa inteiro. De acordo com Alice, eu precisava comprar novas boxers também, por razões insondáveis para quem não é uma duende de 1m55 com uma hiperatividade ainda não diagnosticada. Pelo menos essa é a minha opinião; Jasper afirma que ela só é muito animada.

* * *

Passo 2: Rearmazenar seu guarda-roupa.

Meus pés e braços queimavam quando me encostei à janela da uma outra loja que eu não queria nem saber o nome. Eu tinha sido arrastado para tantas lojas que tinha perdido a conta aos trinta. Finalmente eu tinha forçado a linha quando Allie e Rose tentaram puxar-me para a Victoria's Secret e eu tinha passado as últimas duas horas esperando do lado de fora das lojas, em vez de dentro. Era um pouco menos doloroso para todos os envolvidos desta forma. Alice tinha comprado mais de duas vezes as roupas com as quais eu tinha que começar e eu não estava exatamente certo de onde eu as colocaria porque eu sabia que meu guarda-roupa com certeza não era grande o suficiente.

Eu não tinha sequer olhado para uma coisa que Alice tinha comprado para mim, eu tinha simplesmente fechado meus olhos perto dos espelhos enquanto experimentava o material e rezava para que Alice soubesse o que estava fazendo. Em vez disso, eu tinha pensado em Bella e lembrei-me a cada vez que eu sentia como se estivesse prestes a dizer a Alice onde ela poderia enfiar sua camiseta que era tudo para ela, e para mais ninguém.

Finalmente Alice e Rose saíram da última loja, eu acho que era chamada de 'Escolha', ou algo assim, e fomos para casa para começar a trabalhar no próximo passo, cortar o meu cabelo.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Fico com pena do Edward de ter que agüentar um dia de compras com Alice e Rose... logo logo a transformação dele ocorrerá, vamos esperar pra ver o que Bella vai achar disso tudo..._

_Continuem deixando reviews e posto o próximo amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**__**  
**_


	3. Emmett  Passos 3 a 5

**Capítulo 3 - Emmett / Passos 3**** a 5**

_**Edward POV**_

Passo 3: Cabelo de Sexo

"Tenho tudo terminado, Edward." Alice gritou de algum lugar sobre o meu ombro quando ela terminou de endireitar o último pedaço do meu cabelo na minha testa. Ela valsou ao redor para a minha frente e me entregou o cesto dos papéis em que ela tinha despejado a maioria do meu cabelo. Olhei para dentro e ofeguei, lá estava um inferno de um monte de cabelo. Ela esteve picando-o por uma hora, ou algo assim, mas eu não tinha pensado que ela tinha tirado tanto.

"Que porra você foi e fez, Allie?" Eu gritei, minha voz soando muito mais alta do que eu pretendia. "Você picou tudo fora! Estou careca?" Perguntei a última parte como uma tentativa de pergunta, não tendo certeza que eu queria saber a resposta.

"Não, _budiùlo__*****_!" Ela disse soando alegre. Eu realmente não sei por que Alice faz isso, palavrões em outras línguas, quero dizer. Ela afirma que é para que ninguém a entenda, apesar do fato de que ouvimos todos os seus usuais tantas vezes antes, que o ponto é uma espécie de público agora. "Parece ótimo, agora cale a boca e olhe para você mesmo".

_*__Budiùlo__: idiota, em italiano._

Ela girou minha cadeira ao redor e apontou para o espelho à nossa frente como se eu fosse algum tipo de imbecil. Então eu perdi minha linha de pensamento quando olhei para o cara no espelho. Seu cabelo não parecia em nada com o meu, mas eu ainda podia ver aquela cor bronze lamacenta horrível, que minha mãe adorava, começando a aparecer enquanto a parte de cima dos meus cabelos secava.

Parecia bom! O tom de bronze nele não parecia tão feio e estranho como normalmente era. Estava bastante curto, sobre o comprimento da gola da camisa e todo bagunçado na frente*****. Se você só pegar o cabelo sozinho e mexer meu rosto no photoshop, poderia parecer meio decente em um modelo de passarela, ou algo assim.

_*__Corte de cabelo__: http:/ i234. photobucket. com/ albums/ ee136/ suwarnaadi/ CasualShagHaircut. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Eu me virei para Alice e a puxei para um apertado abraço de urso, nem de perto tão apertado como Emmett poderia abraçar se ele tentasse, mas sincero e carinhoso, de qualquer maneira. Alice se contorceu nos meus braços antes de rir baixinho para si mesma. Ela cutucou o meu estômago, em seguida sussurrou algo baixinho para si mesma que soou como, "Passo cinco no saco", mas poderia ter sido qualquer coisa.

Poucos segundos depois, nós dois ouvimos a porta abrir e o som de uma gargalhada crescendo encheu a casa. Alice deu um tapa no meu peito tão forte quanto podia, o que nunca realmente machuca, e se contorceu para fora dos meus braços para ir ver Jasper. Ele tinha saído novamente para buscar Emmett no futebol, já que Emmett havia perdido as chaves do seu carro... de novo!

Ouvi Alice conversando animadamente com Emmett na sala de estar, supostamente dizendo a ele sobre o meu "plano", uma vez que precisávams da ajuda dele para a próxima etapa. Nervosamente, eu me preocupei com o comentário estúpido e idiota que Emmett faria sobre isso, alisei meu cabelo e caminhei para a sala de estar com um sorriso muito mais confiante do que os meus nervos gostariam.

"Mas Allie, ele não... Merda!" As palavras de Emmett pararam quando ele me viu em pé desajeitadamente ao lado do sofá, esperando pela sua reação. Rosalie sorriu e deu um sinal de jóia para Alice do outro lado do balcão do café da manhã, ela tinha acabado de sair do chuveiro e estava em perigo de perder sua toalha quando ela juntou-se ao braço de Emmett. "Allie, você foi boa, garota!"

Eu tive que rir então, apenas pela expressão do rosto dele. Agora eu sei que Emmett não é a maior Crayola no pacote, mas ele parecia simplesmente que ele tinha visto um corpo de um coala disparando em frente a mim.

"O que, Em?" Eu perguntei, ainda rindo. "Esqueceu seus remédios de novo?"

"Não!" Ele disse, tão suavemente como é alguma vez possível para um cara do tamanho de Emmett. "É só que você parece..." Ele parou, parecendo incapaz de encontrar a palavra certa para me descrever. "... como não geek!" Ele terminou, apenas um pouco sem jeito.

"Obrigado, Emmett." Eu disse, sentindo-me muito auto-consciente de repente. "Alice já disse a você sobre o meu plano louco?" Eu esperava que ela tivesse, eu certamente não queria ter que tentar explicá-lo ao cara, e mais do que levemente imaturo, montanha.

"Yeah. Então, estou aí quando você estiver pronto, cara!"

"Legal!" Eu disse, antes de virar para Alice. "Passo quatro?" Eu tentei fazer o som da minha voz indiferente e confiante, mas ela saiu como uma pergunta.

"Passo quatro." Ela confirmou, em seguida, estendeu a mão para pegar a minha mão, puxando-me de volta para o seu quarto.

* * *

Passo 4: Ficar Confortável Com o Seu Corpo

Vinte minutos depois eu estava sozinho no quarto de Alice, vestindo nada além da minha boxer. Agora eu sei o que você está pensando, mas o artigo dizia que eu deveria passar um tempo me olhando e identificando as partes que eu gostava e as partes que eu queria melhorar.

Eu apenas fiquei ali para o espelho de comprimento até o chão de Alice, não realmente tendo uma idéia do que eu estava procurando, mas de verdade tentando evitar que meus olhos derivassem abaixo dos ombros, quando notei que a cor dos meus olhos e cabelos combinava. Era estranho, na verdade, que eu nunca tinha notado isso antes, minha mãe sempre me disse coisas assim, mas eu nunca acreditei nela.

Então eu percebi algo que me jogou no chão completamente. Meu nariz não era realmente tão grande, ou torto, como eu sempre pensei. Meus olhos ainda eram muito próximos um do outro, no entanto, e minha boca era simplesmente horrível. Quando eu sorria era toda torta e fora do centro. Deus, eu pareço uma menina! Ainda assim, não era tão mau como eu tinha pensado inicialmente, talvez esta coisa de achar seu melhor recurso realmente funcionaria.

Já que olhar para o meu rosto, tão desconfortável como era, não tinha realmente me feito fugir gritando, eu lentamente tracei meus olhos até os cumes e curvas do meu peito e estômago. Oh Deus! Tenho certeza que aquele pedaço no meio não é para parecer como tal, e os homens geralmente não devem ter seis ou oito diferentes músculos peitorais visíveis. Eu tenho cerca de doze hexágonos de forma estranha. Tenho certeza de que não era para isso acontecer! E basta olhar para os braços. Eles parecem tão... na verdade, eles parecem muito bons, eles são a forma correta e não excessivamente fracos também.

Na verdade, tudo considerado, aquele formato de V em meus quadris e desaparecendo sob a minha boxer pelo qual as meninas morreriam está muito bem definido. Uau, eu deveria ter olhado para mim antes de agora, estou me fazendo sentir bem. Eu tenho muito trabalho a fazer, no entanto!

Percebi então que eu estava olhando sem me mover por um tempo, pelo menos quinze minutos, então me virei para a porta e chamei Emmett.

"Em, coloque Rose para baixo e pegue suas coisas. Estamos indo para a academia!"

"Hey!" Emmett pareceu muito ofendido, mas eu o conhecia muito bem para isso, então eu apenas esperei. "Como você sabe? Enfim, eu estou pronto, então vamos lá!"

* * *

Passo 5: Entrar em forma.

Uma hora depois estávamos na academia e Emmett estava tentando ensinar-me a levantar pesos. Ele ajoelhou-se sobre um banco de levantamento e levantou esse peso ridiculamente pesado no ar enquanto seus músculos inchavam, em seguida, entregou-me e disse-me para tentar da mesma maneira. Não é minha idéia de ensinar!

"Que porra eu devo fazer com isto, Emmett?" Eu perguntei, incrédulo, nem mesmo querendo pensar em quão pesado era. "Seus braços são enormes em comparação com os meus, eu não posso levantar isso." Ele bufou e suspirou com desgosto, mas virou-se para pegar um peso menor na prateleira atrás dele. Ele me entregou e eu assumi sua posição, de joelhos sobre o banco, as costas retas e então o levantei cerca de um centímetro do chão.

Merda, isso é pesado! Eu empalideci, mas continuei a ondular o meu braço de modo que o peso fosse paralelo com o meu antebraço. Senti a 'queimação' que Emmett havia falado pela última hora e meia, já que tínhamos ficado fora das esteiras e olhei para baixo, meio que esperando para ver o meu músculo cair. O que eu vi me surpreendeu quando o músculo se destacou e flexionou enquanto eu lutava para manter o peso no lugar, quase parecia tão grande quanto Emmett.

"Maldição, Eddie!" Emmett assobiou baixinho para si mesmo, parecendo impressionado. "Você já é definido, isto vai ser uma moleza." Eu sorri para ele, triunfante, e então meu braço inclinou um pouco quando perdi minha concentração e larguei o peso sobre o pé de Emmett...

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_As transformações de Edward já começaram... o que será que Bella vai achar de tudo isso?_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**__**  
**_


	4. Esme e Carlisle

**Capítulo 4 - Esme e Carlisle **

_**Edward POV **_

Ele gritou de dor e eu apenas fiquei ali olhando para o seu pé, o peso ainda empoleirado em seu dedão do pé esquerdo. Após alguns segundos, eu vim aos meus sentidos e peguei o peso e o coloquei de volta ao seu suporte. Então peguei meu telefone e liguei para o hospital, não para o 911, mas para a linha particular do meu pai porque ele estava trabalhando no hospital naquela noite. Eu era muito desajeitado, para ser honesto, e em momentos como estes eu agradecia a Deus que meu pai tinha feito a escolha para a formação como médico.

"Pai?" Eu perguntei rapidamente, logo que alguém atendeu.

"Não, sou eu!" Uma familiar voz feminina disse. "O que você quer, baby, você está bem?" Ela parecia um pouco em pânico agora e eu poderia dizer que se eu não respondesse em breve, ela tiraria conclusões erradas. Eu era seu filho mais novo e, já que eu não tinha encontrado a minha 'alma gêmea' ainda, eu tinha que discordar sobre isso desde que eu tinha conhecido Bella, ela se sentia muito protetora sobre mim.

"Está tudo BEM, mãe." Eu a acalmei antes de continuar. Eu queria perguntar por que ela estava no hospital, mas eu podia ver o corpo de Emmett começando a tremer, um claro sinal de choque, e eu precisava chegar ao ponto. "Eu estou bem, mas Emmett teve um pequeno acidente na academia!" Tecnicamente, tinha sido minha culpa, mas não havia necessidade de dizer a ela isso neste momento, talvez fosse melhor esperar até que Emmett estivesse calmo. "Diga ao papai que eu estou levando-o agora".

Desliguei rapidamente e voltei para Emmett, que estava ficando branco e tremendo como uma folha. "Vamos, garotão." Eu disse baixinho, temendo que algo mais alto o enviasse em um completo choque. "Vamos levá-lo ao papai!" Eu enrosquei seu braço sobre o meu ombro e agarrei um aperto de um punho cheio na sua camiseta branca apertada enquanto tentei virá-lo em direção à porta. Eu tinha aprendido algumas habilidades médicas do meu pai, mas não havia nenhuma maneira que eu tentaria fazer alguma coisa para os dedos dos pés dele sem a presença de um médico. Eu não queria foder ainda mais do que eu já tinha.

Emmett, usando-me como uma muleta improvisada, mancou até a porta da academia tentando não colocar pressão sobre a bola do seu pé esquerdo, enquanto eu lutava para manter-me firme sob o seu peso. Conseguimos chegar ao meu Volvo prata e rezei para qualquer poder superior existente lá fora, que ele conseguisse não vomitar no meu carro antes de chegarmos ao hospital!

_**Esme POV **_

Corri para fora do hospital após o telefonema do meu filho mais novo e 20 minutos depois, seu Volvo puxou para o estacionamento, indo muito além do limite de velocidade como de costume, mas eu não poderia trazer-me para me importar agora. Edward saiu do banco do motorista e deu a volta para o lado do passageiro para ajudar Emmett a sair do carro. Eu ainda não sabia o que estava errado com ele, então eu corri para perguntar a Edward.

"O que aconteceu com o meu bebê, Eddie?" Eu perguntei, minha voz não escondendo nada da minha preocupação.

"Está tudo bem, mãe." Edward respondeu, acalmando meus nervos um pouco. Eu confiava nele para, pelo menos, me dizer se algo fosse realmente muito mal. "Em estava ensinando-me como levantar peso na academia de Port Angeles e eu meio que... deixei cair o peso no pé dele".

"Eddikins, como você pôde?" Eu parecia mais dura do que eu pretendia, então suavizei um pouco o meu tom, ainda irradiando desaprovação, mas não exibindo muita raiva em meus olhos. "Eu sinto muito, querido, tenho certeza que foi um acidente. Vamos levar seu irmão para dentro, ele parece realmente pálido, devemos fazer o seu pai checá-lo".

Juntos, nós transportamos Emmett pelas escadas para fora do carro e para a área da recepção do hospital. "Chame o Dr. Cullen no andar 12." Eu disse confiante para a pequena recepcionista loira atrás do balcão, Lauren, acho que esse era o nome dela. "Diga a ele que ele é necessário para uma emergência familiar." Eu não tinha certeza exata de quão ruim era o dano em Emmett, mas eu precisava ter certeza de que não causaria danos permanentes.

Poucos minutos depois, Carlisle surgiu de um elevador parecendo bastante perturbado. Eu imediatamente me senti horrível por trazê-lo para baixo só por nós. Ele provavelmente tinha pacientes o suficiente para lidar sem o pé de Emmett também.

"O que está errado, Esme?" Ele parecia preocupado, então olhou para Emmett e depois tornou-se o Dr. Cullen novamente. "O que aconteceu?" Edward explicou a história novamente, acrescentando em detalhes sobre qual pé, quão pesado era o peso e quanto tempo havia sido desde o incidente. Uma vez que ele tinha acabado de falar, Carlisle e Edward levaram Emmett para uma sala ao lado e me sentei em uma cadeira de plástico laranja para aguardar o veredicto.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Cap. pequeno, mas só para sabermos o que aconteceu com Emmet e um pouco de como é a relação deles entre família..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	5. Diagnóstico  Passo 6  Rosalie

**Capítulo 5**** – Diagnóstico / Passo 6 / Rosalie**

_**E**__**dward POV**_

Exalei ruidosamente, não tendo percebido que eu estava segurando a minha respiração quando Carlisle nos deu a notícia. Aparentemente Emmett havia sofrido uma fratura do ligamento de Lisfranc (ou meio do pé) e ele teria que usar um gesso por seis semanas. Emmett ficou realmente animado por alguns segundos, gritando sobre quão legal seria um gesso e perguntando se ele poderia tê-lo na cor laranja fluorescente, até que meu pai disse a ele o outro requisito que veio com sua lesão.

"O que você quer dizer com eu não poder jogar futebol por oito semanas?" Ele gritava tão alto que mamãe veio correndo da sala, perguntando se ele estava bem. Papai ficou lá sentado calmamente, esperando que a raiva de Emmett diminuísse. "Você não tem idéia do quanto isso é importante para mim! O futebol é a minha vida, eu sou o quarterback*****, pelo amor de Deus, eles precisam de mim!" Esta última parte saiu soando um lamento e aguda e, tanto meu pai como eu podíamos ver que ele estava quase acabado. Deus, ele parecia muito com Rose quando ele estava chateado, talvez por isso ela gostasse tanto dele!

_*****__Quarterback__: posição do futebol americano. Jogadores de tal posição são membros da equipe ofensiva do time (do qual são geralmente líderes) e alinham-se sozinhos atrás da linha central, no meio da linha ofensiva. Sua função também inclui o início da maioria das jogadas além da chamada de sinais antes da saída da bola._

"Oh meu Deus." Ele completou, parecendo muito moderado. "O Treinador Clapp vai me matar!" Então ele se afundou ainda mais para baixo em sua cadeira e começou a fungar. Ele parecia que ia chorar!

"Sinto muito, Em." Mamãe se aproximou e colocou o braço em torno dele suavemente. Ele parecia ter esquecido que ela estava lá porque ele saltou ao toque dela e então a abraçou de volta. "Se você não descansar, você nunca poderá jogar futebol novamente. Certo, Carlisle?" Ela olhou para o nosso pai com expectativa, esperando que ele continuasse.

"Sim, Esme! Emmett, sua mãe está certa, você precisa descansar para evitar que uma lesão mais grave ocorra." Ele também andou até Emmett e colocou a mão em cima da mão da mamãe em seu ombro, confortando-o da melhor maneira que podia.

Eu de repente me senti muito estranho, como se eu fosse um intruso indesejável nesta pequena festa a três, então eu me levantei em silêncio e saí para a recepção do hospital. Era quase quatro horas, então percebi que eu poderia ajustar mais um passo do meu plano antes de dormir.

Infelizmente para isso, eu precisaria de Rosalie!

* * *

Passo 6: A Atitude Perfeita

_**Rosalie POV**_

Oh meu Deus! Isto é incrível, o pequeno Eddie quer aprender com o mestre. Ele entrou timidamente no meu quarto e me pediu para ajudá-lo com o próximo passo do seu plano idiota para caçar sua melhor amiga, por quem ele está apaixonado desde sempre. Claro que, para essa parte, ele vai precisar da pessoa mais fabulosa do mundo... euzinha! Preciso ensiná-lo a agir como se ele fosse a pessoa mais legal do planeta, independentemente de quão patético e fraco ele seja por dentro. Será tão bom ver um Eddie com atitude uma vez na vida! Eu sei que pareço meio vadia e tal, mas ele é como meu irmão nerd-de-outra-mãe e eu odeio que ele não seja popular como ele merece ser. E porque eu não sou realmente sua irmã biológica, não tenho problemas em dizer que ele é quente quando se veste normalmente! Não que ele seja o que flutua o meu barco, é claro, corpo musculoso sempre foi mais atraente do que magro aos meus olhos, mas eu só estou dizendo!

Edward escolheu aquele momento para bater no quarto de Emmett... bem, tecnicamente é nosso porque eu basicamente moro aqui na maior parte do tempo, para me dizer que estava pronto. Eu tinha atribuído a ele uma, digamos, 'roupa' para usar para a nossa lição de como ser temeroso hoje e ele claramente não estava feliz.

"Entre!" Eu disse, tentando inutilmente parecer casual e um pouco entediada, mesmo que eu estivesse morrendo para ver como ele estava.

"Rose, você sabe que eu te odiarei para sempre se você me fizer fazer isso!" Ele disse silenciosamente enquanto se aproximava, parecendo incrivelmente envergonhado, através da porta e a fechou atrás dele.

Então eu explodi em gargalhadas e caí na minha cama, segurando meus lados para impedir de doer tanto. Impagável!

_**Edward POV**_

"Cale-se, Rose!" Eu gemi, desesperadamente puxando a camiseta que eu estava usando para tentar esticá-la o suficiente para cobrir o meu umbigo. Rosalie havia tido apenas uma condição para concordar em ajudar-me com a minha atitude e personalidade exterior e eu tinha tolamente concordado de imediato, sem pensar nas conseqüências dos meus atos. Eu podia ver exatamente como a idéia dela me ajudaria em direção ao meu objetivo, mas isso não significava que eu tinha que gostar de parecer como um idiota também!

Eu estava usando um par de calças pretas ridiculamente apertadas de PVC, que vinham para terminar em, Deus - terríveis bocas largas hippie cor de rosa ao redor dos meus tornozelos. A camiseta era preta também e não parecia tão ruim, além do fato de que terminava a cerca de quatro centímetros acima do umbigo*****. Isso significava que a trilha fina de claros pelinhos bronze que começava no meu umbigo e desaparecia abaixo do cós da ridícula calça estava completamente à mostra, junto com a maioria do meu estômago.

_*Basicamente foi isso que Rose fez Edward vestir: http:/ streetpeeper. com/ image_thumb/ ? width=470ℑ=/ sites/ default/ files/ london-180. jpg (retirar espaços)_

Finalmente, Rose tinha estabelecido na minha cama um par de suas próprias botas plataforma de couro com um monte de laços cruzando nelas. Eu estava esperando que elas não coubessem e eu nunca saberia como elas eram, mas de alguma forma eu pude enfiar meus pés sobre eles, então eu de má vontade os usava.

Rosalie estava rindo tanto que eu pensei que ela cairia da cama. De repente ela sentou-se, agarrou meu braço e arrastou-me pelo corredor até as escadas. Então ela correu para baixo deixando-me mancando sobre os calcanhares, ameaçando violência se eu tentasse ficar lá em cima. Tão envergonhado como eu estava, eu queria que isto funcionasse e eu não podia dizer não a ninguém, então fiz o meu caminho com cuidado para o corredor e espiei cautelosamente para a sala para encontrar minha família toda me esperando. Até mesmo Emmett e meus pais estavam de volta do hospital. Oh Deus! Seja homem, Edward, se você pode enfrentar sua família usando isso, você pode enfrentar Bella na escola e dizer a ela como se sente.

Com a minha mente estabelecida firmemente no rosto de Bella, saí para a sala e aguardei imóvel para as provocações começarem. Por um longo momento ninguém disse nada, então Emmett, sendo o sacana sutil que era, falou parecendo chocado.

"Oh meu Deus, Eddie! Rose, o que diabos você fez?"

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Emmett teve que colocar gesso, coitado… e por que será que Rose fez Edward se vestir assim?_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

_**Emmett POV**_

Eddie naquela vestimenta deve ter sido a coisa mais engraçada que eu já vi na minha vida. Ele estava usando algum tipo de calça preta brilhante com bocas largas que pareciam pertencer a um hippie travesti (ou a mãe de Rose!), uma camiseta preta cortada que nenhum homem que se respeite seria visto nem morto e a bota plataforma preta de Rose até a coxa. Ele parecia um idiota total!

Ele também tinha acabado de arruinar totalmente a imagem sexy da minha Rosie naquelas botas (e não muito mais) que liguei à mente toda vez que ela as usava. Eu nunca seria capaz de olhar para elas da mesma forma novamente! Eu teria que conseguir que Alice discretamente se desfizesse delas para mim e comprasse para Rose uma nova, quase idêntica, para evitar a grave imagem mental da minha parte. Eu não conseguia pôr-me a pensar em me livrar delas completamente, não importa o quão estranho fosse, eram as minhas favoritas e Rose estava usando-as a primeira vez em que nós...

Fui puxado rudemente das minhas fantasias pela réplica de Edward.

"Meu _nome_ é Edward!" Sua voz era calma, mas fria, seu rosto simpático, mas distante, qualquer merda que isso significasse! Eu tinha aprendido isso na aula de Inglês quando era um calouro e pensei que se aplicava aqui. Realmente não importava, de qualquer maneira, foi a única aula em que eu falhei e Edward seria meu tutor!

"O quê?" Eu perguntei confuso, enquanto observei Rose lançar para Eddie um sorriso incrivelmente raro e um aceno de cabeça quase imperceptível. "Eu sei o seu nome, Eddie!" Os olhos de Edward brilharam um preto sinistro e eu vacilei, eu nunca o tinha visto assim tão zangado antes.

"Não, Emmett, meu nome... é Ed-ward!" Ele extraiu isso mais do que o necessário, como se estivesse falando com uma criança. "Não é Eddie... não é Eddykins..." Com isso, seus olhos chicotearam levemente para Esme e ela deu um pequeno passo a frente como se pedisse desculpas. "... _apenas_ Edward!" Ele terminou com esse veneno que era como se estivéssemos assistindo à minha Rosalie possuindo o seu corpo, o Eddi... Edward, eu sabia que ele não tinha isso dentro dele.

Quase imediatamente, toda a atitude de Edward mudou e ele se deixou cair no sofá. "Sinto muito!" Ele murmurou suavemente, e Rosalie correu e prendeu seu braço em volta dos ombros dele. Ele saltou abruptamente e, em seguida, relaxou nela, descansando a cabeça em seu antebraço estendido. Eu estava tão perplexo com o pequeno e insignificante gesto dos dois que eu nem sequer fiz um comentário irreverente como eu teria, de outra forma. Era quase como se eles tivessem se ligado no tempo em que tinham estado lá em cima juntos e isso me fez sentir muito orgulho de chamá-los de minha família.

"Não diga isso, Edward!" Rose sussurrou em seu ouvido suavemente, em tom tranqüilizador. "Você precisa tentar ficar confiante, mesmo quando você não está. Vá e se troque, Edward, você foi ótimo, mas se você danificar essas botas, eu vou te matar!"

Eu abri um sorriso e resmunguei baixinho naquilo e rapidamente tentei superar isso com uma tosse quando Rosalie virou seu agora tipicamente olhar de aço. Edward sorriu um pouco mais feliz para mim do que antes, em seguida, marchou fora até as escadas para tirar a roupa 'linda' de Rose. Pouco antes de ele deixar a sala, Rosalie deu um pulo e gritou para ele esperar.

"Edward, mais uma coisa! Por favor, não machuque essas calças também, eu a roubei da minha mãe e ela me mataria se você a rasgasse!" Com isso, ela se virou e começou a falar com Alice novamente, as duas rindo animadamente juntas.

Pensei por um momento e então ri alto e soquei o ar como um pré-escolar vitorioso. "Eu estava certo, eram da sua mãe!" Rosalie apenas rolou seus olhos para mim e continuou a conversa.

_**E**__**dwardPOV**_

Corri pelas escadas tão rápido quanto eu podia e tireu aquelas malditas botas! Parecia que elas pertenciam a uma prostituta e eu não queria nem pensar no que tinha sido a perspectiva delas com Rosalie antes de eu ter tido, uhm... recebido o privilégio de usá-las.

Rapidamente troquei de volta para a minha roupa e caí sobre a minha cama. Apreciei que Rosalie estava tentando me ajudar, mas certamente ela poderia ter pensado em uma maneira menos dolorosa de fazer isso. Aquela conversa com Emmett foi de longe a maior atitude que eu já atuei na minha vida, mesmo que eu sentisse completamente o oposto por dentro.

A coisa mais interessante que tinha vindo do desastre no andar de baixo foi a reação de Rosalie comigo. Eu nunca a vi reagir assim com ninguém desde que eu a conheço, nem mesmo com Emmett. Ela simplesmente não era o tipo de pessoa delicada e sentimental, ela gostava do seu espaço pessoal e todos, até mesmo Emmett, respeitavam isso. Não que eles não fossem íntimos... Deus sabe que eles são, mas emocionalmente ela tem uma bolha que ninguém entra na dor da morte e eu acho que ela acabou de estourá-la e me deixou entrar.

Eu não tinha certeza de onde a nossa relação ficava agora, se ela me bloquearia da próxima vez que eu falasse com ela, ou continuaria me deixando entrar, mas eu sabia que algo havia mudado entre nós e eu estava quase certo de que era uma coisa boa.

Quanto mais eu pensava sobre a troca lá em baixo, mais orgulhoso me tornei pelo jeito que eu agi e me levantei para mim. Inicialmente eu me senti extremamente culpado por perder isso na frente de Emmett, mas aos poucos cheguei à conclusão de que eu tinha feito exatamente o que eu queria fazer. Eu tinha sido aparentemente confiante e me afirmado mais do que eu jamais pensei ser possível, e eu quase acreditei em mim mesmo sendo confiante.

Imaginei que se eu pensasse sobre isso, que eu realmente tinha sido mais confiante quando eu tinha tomado aquele passo e me colocado ao ridículo e à humilhação. Uma rápida olhada no artigo que eu tinha dobrado no bolso da minha calça jeans também revelou que eu tinha, de alguma forma, conseguido durante a minha procrastinação sem sentido, concluir o passo oito do plano mestre, conseguindo auto-confiança, sem perceber. Eu teria que começar o passo sete quando voltássemos para a escola e Jasper poderia conseguir me colocar nos testes para o futebol, mas era um sentimento de satisfação que eu estava fazendo tal progresso com meus objetivos, de qualquer maneira. Com esse pensamento edificante, eu fui para a cama para ponderar ainda mais a revelação da minha confiança escondida.

Passo 7: Consiga entrar em uma equipe esportiva.

Passo 8: Melhore a sua auto-confiança.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Edward conseguindo ficar confiante e mostrando o que sente, no próximo cap. teremos um "test drive" com a sua nova aparência!_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**__**  
**_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7 **

_**Bella POV**_

Rolei na minha cama e bocejei suavemente, em seguida, sentei-me ereta quando meu cérebro acordou com minhas ações. Eu ri em antecipação e peguei meu telefone da mesa de cabeceira para verificar mensagens de texto, ou chamadas não atendidas. Uma rápida olhada na tela me disse que eu tinha três novas mensagens, então eu apertei o botão para exibi-las.

Meu rosto caiu quando percebi que o nome que eu queria ver não estava lá, Eddie não tinha me ligado nos últimos quatro dias e eu não sabia o por quê. Era tão não ele não ligar que eu sentia a necessidade de verificar pelo menos dez vezes por dia, apenas no caso de ele me ligar e eu ter perdido.

Com uma sensação crescente afundando-se nas minhas entranhas, abri a primeira das minhas mensagens esperando que uma delas me fizesse sentir um pouco menos infeliz sobre a ausência inexplicável do meu melhor amigo.

_**Edward POV **_

Eu tinha acordado naquela manhã em alguma hora não natural e tinha andando agitadamente de um lado para o outro do piso térreo da casa por várias horas antes de Alice se juntar a mim na cozinha para o café da manhã. Os dias anteriores tinham sido um borrão de trabalhar na academia com Jasper, já que Emmett estava incapacitado, e trabalhar em minha atitude e imagem com Rosalie e Alice.

Eu tinha acordado cedo nesta manhã em particular porque eu tinha estado muito estressado para dormir. Hoje era o dia em que Alice tinha planejado para todo o nosso grupo ir para um clube e julgar a minha nova imagem em um ambiente social para ver que efeito teria em minha, por enquanto, não existente condição social. Eu não tinha certeza do quão bem sucedido o esforço seria, apesar de Alice garantir-me o contrário porque eu não tinha certeza de como agir, ou se isso faria qualquer diferença. Eu tinha sido um rejeitado social por tanto tempo quanto eu poderia me lembrar e achava difícil acreditar que uma semana poderia me mudar.

Não me interpretem mal, eu gostava da roupa diferente e mudar o meu corpo para melhor, mas eu não estava convencido de que a mudança de todas essas coisas realmente me ajudaria a ter a confiança para impressionar Bella quando eu voltasse para a escola em dois dias.

"Você está bem, Edward?" A voz preocupada de Alice serpenteou o seu caminho em meus pensamentos e olhei para cima para vê-la olhando fixamente para mim, uma expressão gentil de irmã enfeitando suas feições.

"Sim! Eu estou, Allie, eu simplesmente não acho que esta coisa de teste vai funcionar. Eu não acho que estou pronto para isso." Eu fui completamente honesto com ela naquele momento porque eu percebi que era o que eu precisava fazer, ser honesto com meus medos. "Eu não sinto que sou bom o suficiente para nada disso, incluindo Bella".

"Não se preocupe, irmãozinho." Alice me disse, um sorriso insolente retornando ao seu rosto enquanto ela falava. "Você vai ficar bem! Confie em mim".

Eu suspirei e assenti. Eu não discutiria com Alice, nunca funcionava a seu favor. Então eu sorri timidamente para ela e ela balançou a cabeça frustrada, sabendo exatamente qual era o meu problema. Eu não tinha idéia do que vestir e eu precisava da sua ajuda, então ela agarrou meu braço e me puxou para cima pelas escadas até o meu armário. Uma vez lá, ela começou a atirar coisas em minha cama e resmungar obscenidades baixinho para que o resto da casa dormindo não a ouvisse. Alguns momentos depois, ela bufou alto e empurrou-me firmemente para fora do meu próprio quarto gritando, "Volte em uma hora", enquanto fechou a porta na minha cara.

Agora eu estava tipo sozinho em uma casa em silêncio e isso não era particularmente confortável, então eu saí pela porta dos fundos e fiz meu caminho lentamente para o bosque atrás da casa. Minha mente era como um mingau de sentimentos e pensamentos insondáveis, então eu não estava concentrado para onde eu estava indo, mas meu subconsciente sabia o que eu precisava e assim os meus pés me levaram lá. Pouco tempo depois encontrei-me no meu lugar favorito na terra... minha campina, meu santuário, meu esconderijo quando eu precisava de um lugar para sentar e pensar.

Fiquei ali sentado, apenas observando o vento suavemente farfalhar a grama enquanto eu tentava limpar a minha cabeça o suficiente para me preparar para o que era a certeza de ser uma noite memorável. Era sempre tão calmo lá e eu adorava a sensação de liberdade que eu tinha de não ter de ser outra coisa senão eu mesmo.

Depois que descobri que o meu tempo acabou, voltei para a casa e chamei Alice do final da escada. Ela me chamou lá em cima e então me empurrou um pouco sem cerimônia para o meu banheiro no momento em que eu tinha passado pela porta do quarto. Um momento depois, uma pilha de roupas estava deslizando ao redor da porta, que abriu apenas o suficiente para Alice espreitar em torno dela em um sorriso maldosamente para mim.

"Coloque isso, por favor, Irmão Edward, eu quero ver como fica em você." Revirei os olhos ao apelido, mas fiz o que ela disse, fazendo uma careta enquanto puxava as roupas que eram desconhecidas e totalmente ao contrário do meu traje habitual. Quando removi minha camiseta confortável e um pouco larga, a minha favorita, ironicamente, e coloquei a camiseta preta apertada e a jaqueta preta que Alice tinha escolhido para mim, suspirei resignado. Felizmente ela não me fez mudar meu jeans ainda, mas eu não estava com muita esperança que ficaria assim.

Olhei para o meu corpo quando bati na porta que levava de volta ao meu banheiro e percebi que havia um monte de cor preta. Jeans escuro, camisa preta, jaqueta preta... tudo parecia um pouco mórbido.

"Allie." Eu disse timidamente, voltando para o meu quarto. "Não há outra cor que eu possa usar, ou algo assim? Eu não gosto de tudo preto".

"Ooh, sim! Eu posso ver o que você quer dizer, é bastante escuro. Tente isso..." Ela jogou uma camiseta branca para mim e eu rapidamente voltei para o banheiro para mudá-la. Quando voltei para o quarto, Alice tinha saído e tomei isso como um sinal de liberdade, então tirei a jaqueta e a coloquei em um cabide no meu armário. Alice me mataria se eu não o fizesse, então eu sempre mantive meu quarto arrumado de forma a não 'incitar sua ira'. Eu acho que é como ela havia dito uma vez!

Eu mantive a camiseta porque ela realmente não parecia tão ruim sobre mim, e desci as escadas para pegar um lanche. Era ridículo o tempo que tinha tomado para eu trocar para um conjunto de roupas, considerando-se que Alice e Rosalie poderiam fazer alterações de várias dezenas em uma hora, mas era, de fato, a hora do almoço e eu estava com fome.

Eu fiz um macarrão com queijo para mim e para o resto da família, que estava na maioria no andar de cima, excluindo Rose e Emmett, que estavam fazendo sabe Deus o que em seu quarto, e os chamei para comer. Além de Esme, que sempre cozinhava e poderia fazer o favorito de cada um de uma vez, eu era o único cozinheiro meio decente na minha família, então todos sentiam-se seguros comendo a minha comida.

Dos outros, Alice gostava de experimentar, como eu sabia que a mãe de Bella fazia regularmente com os mesmos resultados desastrosos e, a maioria do que ela fazia não era estritamente comestível, ou digerível, então a família tinha finalmente aceitado que o que eu fizesse seria o melhor que eles teriam sem as habilidades superiores de Esme na cozinha.

Comemos rapidamente, Rose e Emmett ainda ausentes durante todo o assunto, e depois fui para a biblioteca e comecei a ler. O que parecia apenas momentos depois, Rosalie irrompeu através da porta, perfurando o silêncio calmo como uma lâmina, e gritando para eu vir rapidamente.

"Edward, você deveria estar se preparando há uma hora. Venha!"

"O quê? Que horas são?" Fiquei confuso agora, não poderia ser a noite já, eu tinha acabado de sentar momentos atrás.

"Sete horas... da noite!" Ela gritou quando me tirou da sala. Eu estava sendo muito maltratado hoje! "Você precisa se trocar; Alice colocou seu jeans em sua cama. Vista-o!" Ela me deixou na minha porta e eu me troquei rapidamente uma vez que entrei, então eu me juntei aos meus irmãos no andar de baixo, além de Jasper e Rose. Nós nos dividimos entre meu Volvo prata e o Mercedes vermelho de Rosalie e fizemos nosso caminho pela cidade.

Quinze minutos depois, chegamos a um novo clube no centro da cidade, Lua Nova, que, de acordo com Alice, era o melhor clube deste lado de Seattle. Um flerte rápido com o segurança, estilo Rosalie, e deslizando cinqüenta dólares e estávamos dentro. Alice rapidamente dirigiu-me para o bar e afundou-me em um assento para pesquisar o ambiente e posicionou-se e a Jasper um pouco abaixo do bar, perto o suficiente para que eles pudessem me ajudar se eu precisasse, sem que fosse óbvio.

Eu pedi uma Piña Colada virgem porque queria manter-me sóbrio durante toda a noite e fiquei sentado lá silenciosamente, esperando até que houvesse passado tempo suficiente que eu poderia dizer a Alice que seu plano não estava funcionando e que devíamos ir simplesmente para casa.

Uma hora ou mais depois eu senti um leve toque no meu ombro que eu assumi ser Alice e virei-me rapidamente, com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

"É hora de ir embora já, Al..." As palavras morreram abruptamente na minha boca quando olhei para o rosto da pessoa parada próxima ao meu lado, sua mão ainda congelada no meu ombro. Ela era bonita, mas ainda não como Bella, mas bonita, no entanto, com cabelo loiro morango no comprimento dos ombros e uma pele levemente bronzeada.

"Hey, meu nome é Tanya. Eu vi você sentado sozinho aqui e fiquei me perguntando se você quer dançar?" Ela fez a pergunta confiantemente, quase como se soubesse o que seria a minha resposta. Olhei para Alice, que sorriu e mostrou sua língua para mim antes de acenar com veemência na direção de Tanya, em seguida, voltei à Tanya, que estava começando a parecer menos confiante.

"Sinto muito, eu não queria incomodá-lo!" Ela disse rapidamente, desculpando-se. "É que simplesmente parecia que você poderia querer alguma companhia esta noite. Eu não deveria ter incomodado, quente demais para ser solteiro." Esta última parte ela disse sob sua respiração, tão baixinho que eu tinha certeza que tinha ouvido mal. Eu poderia dizer que eu a estava envergonhando, então sorri gentilmente e assenti.

"Claro! Eu não sou tão bom na dança, mas vou tentar qualquer coisa uma vez." Eu saí do banquinho e estendi a mão, que ela pegou avidamente. A tentativa de qualquer parte da minha resposta tinha sido uma total mentira deslavada, mas eu tinha sido completamente honesto sobre a minha capacidade de dançar, ou a falta dela. Eu estava prestes a me humilhar completamente na frente da primeira garota que já havia demonstrado qualquer interesse em mim. Brilhante!

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Bella sente a falta de Edward... e Edward já está "fazendo sucesso" com seu novo visual..._

_Seguinte, estou saindo de férias hoje e vou viajar no sábado, então eu não conseguirei postar os caps. de sábado e domingo pq estarei na estrada. Portanto, o próximo cap. só vem na segunda-feira!_

_Deixem reviews e até segunda!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

_**Edward POV**_

Nós giramos o nosso caminho lentamente através da multidão de pessoas que estava dançando, ou triturando na pista de dança, até chegarmos a um local um pouco mais calmo, perto da parede. Eu estava me sentindo um pouco desconfortável em estar longe de Alice, mas achei que, como a pesquisa era para o que eu estava aqui, pesquisa seria o que eu faria.

Estendi minha mão e a coloquei timidamente na cintura de Tanya, então saltei abruptamente com a sua reação. É evidente que eu tinha feito a coisa certa porque ela enfiou seu corpo em minha direção até que nós estávamos colados juntos. Eu podia sentir seu corpo quente pressionado em cada contorno meu e isso era bom. Nós lentamente começamos a balançar ao som da música que, na verdade, não foi tão difícil como eu tinha inicialmente pensado que seria, e ela deslizou seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço em um aperto forte. Parecia muito possessivo, mas eu não me importei muito, era bom sentir-se desejado porque isso era definitivamente o que era. Eu não era um idiota e o jeito que ela estava angulando seu corpo deixou claro o que ela queria... muito ruim que eu não era aquele tipo de cara.

A música terminou e outra começou, mais otimista desta vez. Eu a reconheci como Low - Flo Rida feat T. Pain, e logo o clima na pista de dança mudou. Você quase podia sentir a expectativa que vinha com uma música desta natureza, era um tipo de batida sexy na música. Tanya levantou-se na ponta dos seus pés e sussurrou sedutoramente no meu ouvido.

"Eu vou mostrar para você como realmente se dança agora, baby!" Isso me incomodou um pouco, que ela nunca tinha sequer perguntado meu nome, mas percebi que isso realmente não importava a longo prazo. Ela virou-se lentamente de modo que suas costas estavam diante de mim e começou a deslizar seu caminho sensual suavemente descendo pelo meu corpo e de volta para cima. Então ela segurou minhas mãos, colocou-as na sua cintura e começou a moer-se contra a minha virilha. Eu gemi e ela começou a moer mais rápido, mais forte, até que eu estava completamente embriagado pela sensação do seu corpo contra o meu. Então ela me puxou para a borda do clube, nas profundezas das sombras, e me empurrou contra a parede de pedra fria.

Antes que eu pudesse reagir, ela pressionou seus lábios rudemente aos meus, eu pulei, mas então rapidamente respondi, beijando-a de volta com a mesma ânsia. Girei em torno dela e a levantei contra a parede enquanto tracei minha língua em seu lábio inferior, pedindo-lhe para entrar. Ela colocou primeiro uma perna depois a outra firmemente ao redor da parte de trás das minhas coxas e abriu a boca para mim de bom grado. Eu a beijei apaixonadamente, perdendo-me em seu abraço, seu lindo cabelo castanho em minhas bochechas suavemente enquanto nossas línguas entrelaçavam e dançavam, lutando pelo domínio.

"Edward!" Ela gemeu suavemente e eu gemi em resposta. Eu deveria ter percebido então que algo estava um pouco fora com a sua resposta, mas eu estava tão preso no momento que não acho que teria pensado tão forte nisso e foquei apenas em Bella e em beijá-la.

"Deus, Bella, você é tão linda!" Eu respirei, tão baixinho que não tinha certeza se ela me ouviu.

"Meu nome é Tanya." Ela disse friamente, e eu congelei. Como eu poderia ter esquecido tão depressa onde eu estava, o que eu estava fazendo e com quem?

"Desculpe, eu fiquei confuso... a bebida me pegou. O nome da minha ex-namorada era Becca, eu esqueci onde eu estava por um momento." Na realidade, eu não tinha bebido nada, mas por algum motivo eu senti a necessidade de mentir, tanto sobre isso como para cobrir o meu uso acidental do nome de Bella. Então eu sorri para ela e senti seu coração começar a pular mais rápido em seu peito enquanto ele estava pressionado firmemente contra o meu próprio. Interessante! Eu arquivei essa pequena pepita de conhecimento para posterior análise e comecei a extrair-me com cuidado de Tanya.

"Eu tenho que ir." Eu disse com firmeza, mas não menos gentil, e olhei para o meu relógio para dar ênfase. A verdade é que eu estava muito desconfortável agora, tendo acabado de ter uma fantasia sobre Bella enquanto beijava outra garota, e eu realmente queria sair de lá. "Minha irmã vai querer que eu vá encontrá-la. Desculpe!"

Virei-me para ir embora, mas sua voz açucarada e enjoativa, não doce como a de Bella, me parou. "Você não quer o meu número?" Ela perguntou, suas garras pintadas traçando no meu braço lentamente, claramente tentando e falhando em soar sedutora.

"Claro!" Eu disse, entregando o meu telefone para ela e esperando impacientemente que ela digitasse seu número e devolvesse o telefone para mim. Abaixei-me rapidamente e dei um beijo em seu rosto e então corri para onde Alice já estava esperando por mim, com seu casaco e pronta para ir embora. Chame de intuição de gêmeos, ou qualquer outra coisa, mas ela sempre parecia saber exatamente o que eu precisava, quando eu precisava.

Nós nos reunimos até Emmett e Rosalie, que estavam se esfregando na pista de dança, para chamá-los educadamente, e Jasper, que estava envolvido em um jogo bebendo com alguns outros homens entediados no bar. Em seguida, saímos do clube e Alice e eu, sendo os sóbrios, dirigimos para casa. Então, 25 minutos mais tarde, colapsei na minha cama, exausto e mais do que um pouco surpreso com o quão bem a noite tinha ido.

Toda aquela noite eu dormi irregularmente, sonhando com Bella e Tanya e mutações torcidas das duas enquanto as duas se transformavam uma na outra diante dos meus olhos fechados.

No dia seguinte eu descansava em casa, jogando videogame durante a maior parte da manhã com Emmett, que estava lamentando seu entusiasmo pela dança enquanto seu pé engessado doía. Após o almoço, Jasper e eu fomos para a academia de novo e eu consegui aumentar meu nível de resistência na esteira por uma tal quantidade espantosa, por quase dois minutos, de fato, que Jasper teve que parar antes de eu fazê-lo e sentar na cafeteria esperando eu finalizar os últimos 20 minutos do meu treino.

Depois de voltarmos para casa, Jasper desapareceu para encontrar Alice para algum tempo privado sozinho e eu peguei meu celular, que tinha sido negligenciado e jogado no fundo do meu armário com a minha mochila da escola na semana passada. Ocorreu-me, enquanto eu batia as milhas na esteira, que eu não tinha mandado mensagens de texto, ou ligado, para Bella por toda a semana de férias. Senti uma pontada de culpa por deixar de manter contato com ela durante todo esse caos e mudança e, apesar do fato de que era a última noite das férias, eu senti que eu deveria, pelo menos, mandar uma mensagem, para que ela soubesse que eu não a estava ignorando, ou tinha emigrado para a Austrália.

Liguei meu telefone e fiquei um pouco decepcionado ao ver que minha única mensagem de texto era apenas da minha operadora, dizendo-me que eu receberia 300 minutos livres, que eu nunca usaria, mas eu ainda estava resolvido a enviar uma mensagem para Bella, independentemente.

_Hey, Bells,_

_Desculpe por esquecer de você. _

_Espero que você tenha tido um grande feriado. _

_Até amanhã. _

_Edward _

Ela devia estar perto do seu telefone porque apenas alguns segundos depois, meu telefone tocou e eu rolei a tela ansiosamente para ver a resposta dela.

_**Bella POV **_

Sorri largamente e bati em enviar, rezando por uma resposta rápida. Depois de esperar uma semana inteira me preocupando que eu tinha feito algo errado para fazê-lo parar de falar comigo, aquela pequena mensagem de texto tinha feito o meu dia. Eu tinha respondido tão rapidamente quanto possível, deixando-o saber que eu não estava aborrecida com ele, apenas muito feliz de ouvi-lo.

_Hey, Ed, _

_Não se preocupe com isso. _

_Sim, vejo você amanhã. _

_B xxx_

Deitei-me na minha cama e cochilei enquanto esperava uma resposta dele e ouvia música no meu iPod. Gradualmente, caí no sono, não percebendo quando meu telefone vibrou em minha perna porque eu estava muito cansada.

_**Edward POV **_

Eu li sua mensagem, a resposta com uma coisa curta e doce, só para ela saber que eu me importava e então fui para a cama e dormi profundamente, antecipando a minha revelação para Bella na escola no dia seguinte.

_Ótimo,_

_Durma bem. _

_Edward x _

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam desse "encontro" de Edward com Tanya? O próximo cap. é a volta à escola, o reencontro com Bella... o que será que vai acontecer?_

_Então, pra quem não sabe, eu estou de férias e na praia até 13 de março! Então por isso não consegui postar antes, pois a internet aqui é meio difícil! Vou fazer de tudo para postar o próximo cap., amanhã!_

_Então..._

_DEIXEM REVIEWS!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

_**Edward POV**_

Acordei tarde naquela manhã e entrei ligeiramente em pânico, enquanto eu comia e vestia a roupa da "grande revelação" que Alice tinha ficado planejando pela maior parte da semana, de que eu não conseguiria chegar à escola a tempo de ver Bella antes da minha primeira hora da aula de Espanhol. Felizmente, Alice, através da anteriormente mencionada telepatia de gêmeos, mais uma vez veio ao meu socorro, sob a forma de um rápido empurrão para fora da porta enquanto eu ainda estava comendo minha banana de café da manhã. Eu amo minha irmã querida, e eu estava grato a ela por fazer um esforço para me levar para a escola a tempo, mas às vezes ela pode ser realmente irritante.

Coloquei um pé para fora do Porsche Turbo de Alice, um presente de Natal que ela prezava acima de quase todas as suas posses, e tropecei na alça da minha mochila que estava pendurada para fora da porta na minha pressa para me juntar com o meu outro pé. Felizmente, firmei-me antes que eu pudesse cair e ter o que eu carinhosamente referia como 'Momento Bella' e comecei a caminhar a passos largos em direção à minha sala de chamada***** para entrar na escola. Não é de surpreender, já que eu estava atrasado, que não havia outras pessoas ao redor, então eu não precisei me preocupar com perguntas indesejáveis no caminho. Isso inevitavelmente viria mais tarde!

_*__Sala de chamada__:__ sala onde os alunos se reúnem no início das aulas para a chamada e as instruções do dia._

Cheguei à porta exatamente quando meu professor, Sr. Varner, chegou, e ele empurrou a porta gentilmente para me deixar entrar, desculpando o meu atraso uma vez por causa do meu registro impecável, presumi. Então ele fez algo que eu nunca esperaria, ele segurou meu braço e puxou-me suavemente, mas com força, para a frente da sala de aula, então começou a me apresentar para a classe.

Fiquei parado com suas palavras não ditas, completamente atordoado com o que ele estava fazendo. "Estou contente por ver que a maioria de vocês já chegou de volta com segurança após o que eu tenho certeza que foi uma pausa para descansar e relaxar." Sorri, lembrando o drama definitivo da minha semana e como tudo tinha caminhado até hoje. As roupas... o cabelo... a formação de confiança... os exercícios... Tudo tinha conduzido até aquele momento, dentro de aproximadamente vinte minutos, quando eu veria Bella pela primeira vez como o novo eu. Eu estava tão preparado para dizer a ela o que eu havia esperado tanto tempo para dizer, mas ainda incrivelmente nervoso, claro, e agora eu estava ansioso para a sala de chamada acabar para que eu pudesse passar pelo armário de Bella no meu caminho para a aula de Espanhol.

Eu estava tão envolvido em meus pensamentos que eu quase perdi as próximas palavras do Sr. Varner: "Eu também gostaria que vocês conhecessem um novo aluno hoje, eu não sabia que nós estávamos esperando um, mas, mesmo assim, por favor, vamos saudar o Sr..." Ele parou e eu fiquei ali em silêncio, sorrindo para ele enquanto eu esperava que este novo aluno fictício falasse. Pobre Sr. Varner tinha finalmente perdido sua cabeça!

Finalmente, após vários momentos de silêncio cada vez mais constrangedor, o Sr. Varner falou novamente. "Bem... apresente-se, então!" Eu então compreendi, com uma mistura de choque e pavor, que ele estava falando comigo. Ficou claro agora, pela sua expressão vaga, os olhos sem expressão e um sorriso falso quando ele olhou para mim, que ele não me reconheceu. Fiquei chocado com a falta de distinção facial, já que ele era bem conhecido por ser um dos professores mais inteligentes e bem educados que enfeitava as salas da Forks High, e ele também era um dos meus professores favoritos. Acho que você poderia dizer que na sala de aula de Trigonometria do Sr. Varner eu era estimado pelo professor, e que ele sempre parece ter um ponto fraco onde eu era preocupado demais. Parecia completamente absurdo para mim que ele não podia se lembrar de mim depois de todas as vezes que eu tinha vindo com a nota máxima nos seus loucos testes aleatórios e tenho sido o único a realmente fazer minha lição de casa, que ele não se lembraria de mim, apesar de uma revisão bastante radical do meu exterior.

No entanto, também me vi bastante animado com a perspectiva de não ter ninguém me reconhecendo, então eu pensei que eu canalizaria o meu Emmett interior e veria o quão longe eu poderia levar isso. "Cullen, senhor. Eu sou um parente de Emmett de Londres." Eu disse isso com o sotaque britânico mais precoce que consegui, piscando sorrateiramente para Emmett com o canto do meu olho. Ele sorriu de volta pra mim de onde ele estava sentado, largado em sua cadeira no fundo da sala, em seguida, assentiu com a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente, deixando-me saber que ele seguiria junto com o meu plano. Eu continuei: "Ele é meu primo em segundo grau do lado da minha mãe!" Sr. Varner assentiu jovialmente, seu sorriso crescendo mais a cada minuto.

"Que maravilha!" Ele disse, seu sorriso tão grande agora que eu me senti desconfortável apenas olhando para ele. "Você nunca nos contou que seu primo se juntaria a nós, Emmett." Ele dirigiu esta última parte para Emmett, que estava agora abafando sua risada incontrolavelmente, enquanto meu ingênuo professor me indicou o único assento disponível na sala, que era justamente o meu. Sentei-me enquanto Emmett respondeu com entusiasmo à falsa declaração do Sr. Varner.

"Sinto muito, Sr., foi um acordo de última hora." Sr. Varner parecia apaziguado e gradualmente começou a ler os avisos de aula e tomar notas. Alguns instantes depois, senti algo macio e quente escovar contra o meu braço.

"Hey, baby, senti sua falta." Eu olhei para baixo para ver Tanya esparramada na minha mesa com a mão acariciando o meu braço vagarosamente, quase da maneira que uma menina faz para o seu namorado, percebi com horror. Eu estive tão envolvido em minha conversa com o Sr. Varner que eu nem tinha percebido que ela estava sentada ao meu lado, na verdade, eu tinha certeza que ela não estava sentada lá no último semestre. "Bem." Ela ronronou baixinho o suficiente para que eu pudesse ouvir. "Você não vai dizer nada, Edward?" Ok, claramente Tanya sabia exatamente quem eu era, apesar do fato de que, até agora, eu não tinha tido conhecimento de que ela sabia quem eu era. Eu precisava descobrir o que ela sabia e por que ela foi a única que me reconheceu, mas eu também estava ciente de que, por agora, a melhor política seria apenas ignorá-la até podermos conversar em algum lugar mais privado.

Sorri para ela tentando parecer ardente, do jeito que Rose tinha me dito que eu fazia naturalmente, mas estava aparentemente inconsciente, durante uma daquelas longas tardes sem muito o que fazer, claramente funcionou porque as pálpebras dela vibraram e ela pareceu escorregar um pouco sobre a minha mesa. "Tanya." Eu disse calmamente, tentando não chamar a atenção. "Podemos falar mais tarde?" Sr. Varner tinha agora começado a ler a lista de nomes e eu precisava ouvir pelo meu. Eu queria que a minha pequena bomba fosse tão 'explosiva' quanto possível, se você pegar minha deixa, para fazer uma declaração exatamente como Alice queria!

"Claro!" Ela disse, parecendo voltar abruptamente à consciência, e ela ergueu o braço da minha mesa relutantemente voltando para o seu lugar. "Divirta-se com a sua pequena charada!"

"Edward Cullen?" Sr. Varner chamou meu nome e eu esperei apenas meia batida antes de responder sim, alto e em bom som na sala de aula em silêncio. Sr. Varner olhou para baixo e bateu uma tecla no seu computador para marcar-me e depois mudou-se para o próximo nome. "Emmett Cullen?" Emmett riu alto e dessa vez o Sr. Varner olhou para cima para olhar irritado em sua direção por um momento antes da moeda finalmente cair. Eu podia ver claramente no seu rosto enquanto o seu cérebro processava, com sua boca e os olhos agarrados até encontrar os meus. "E... Edward Cullen?" Ele balbuciou, agora completamente desnorteado. "Você não é Edward Cullen! Você não pode ser!" Ele estava trêmulo em seus pés e ergueu o dedo indicador diretamente apontando para mim.

Eu sorri ironicamente, isso pode funcionar melhor do que eu imaginava. Espreitei um olhar para Emmett, que piscou, e então virei-me para a turma, que estava toda olhando para mim avidamente. "Meu nome é Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, e eu tenho estado na sua aula de Trigonometria por três anos e meio!" Ouvi suspiros altos atrás de mim e virei para ver uma garota que eu conhecia por Jessica sussurrando para sua amiga Lauren sobre como ela tinha sabido o tempo todo. Não parecia que Lauren acreditasse nela, no entanto, ela parecia estar muito ocupada olhando minha bunda para estar prestando atenção à sua amiga. Fiz uma careta, então voltei a sorrir inocentemente para o Sr. Varner, que parecia estar à beira da hiperventilação, e então peguei minha mochila na mesa e saí pela porta quando o sinal do final da sala de chamada começou a soar.

Mesmo em uma escola cheia de fofocas e rainhas do drama, a notícia da minha explosão não poderia se espalhar tão rápido assim, com exceção dos olhares de algumas líderes de torcida que estavam olhando para o novo cara para ver se eu era quente o suficiente para namorar, eu não recebi qualquer atenção indesejada que pudesse desviar-me do meu caminho para o armário de Bella. Quando eu cheguei lá encostei-me a ele friamente, à espera de ver a minha garota favorita vindo pelo corredor da sua sala de aula com a Sra. Goff, minha professora de Espanhol, que era do outro lado da minha classe.

Depois do que pareceram horas, mas provavelmente foram apenas alguns minutos na realidade, ouvi uma risada musical suave por trás de um jogador alto, de ombros largos, e então, quando ele mudou sua postura um pouco, eu a vi. Ela parecia exatamente a mesma como da última vez que eu a tinha visto, exatamente uma semana atrás. Seu sorriso ainda me tirava o fôlego, seus olhos brilhavam ainda com a chama da curiosidade e a borda de aço da determinação enquanto ela conversava animadamente com sua amiga Ângela, as duas caminhando cada vez mais perto do local onde eu estava congelado. Ela olhou para mim, então, a hostilidade não familiar piscando em seus olhos.

"Com licença." Ela disse friamente, sua voz soando plana e desinteressada. "Você poderia se mover? Você está encostado no meu armário!" Eu sorri e ela visivelmente se enfureceu, preparando uma réplica furiosa para o que quer que eu estivesse prestes a dizer, tenho certeza. Eu abri minha boca e comecei o que prometia ser a conversa mais assustadora, mais estressante de toda minha vida.

_**Bella POV**_

Fiquei parada, raiva irradiando de mim enquanto eu esperava por uma resposta a altura, do estranho de alguma forma familiar que estava ocupando o espaço em frente ao meu armário.

"Estou magoado, Bells!" Ele disse, em um falso tom irritado. Eu fiz uma careta, confusão clara no meu rosto quando tentei ligar aquela voz incrivelmente familiar a uma pessoa na minha memória que estava fora do alcance da minha mente consciente. "Eu teria pensado que você se lembraria do seu melhor amigo. Faz apenas uma semana!" Então isso me bateu!

"Edward!" Eu gritei e pulei em seus braços, que instintivamente apertaram ao redor da minha cintura para me impedir de cair. "Eu senti sua falta! O que aconteceu com você, você está surpreendente?" Eu pulei levemente para baixo em meus pés e dei um passo atrás, avaliando-o enquanto fiz isso. Seu óculos, desnecessário como tinha sido antes, tinha ido embora... assim como as roupas largas e confortáveis em que ele se escondia atrás desde que eu o tinha conhecido. Eu sempre soube que, sob toda aquela flanela e xadrez, que ele tinha músculos bem definidos, tendo recebido muitos abraços dele, mas agora ele estava se exibindo para o mundo ver em calça jeans apertadas e uma camiseta preta ainda mais apertada, com uma jaqueta de motoqueiro e tênis para combinar. Ele parecia como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma das revistas 'Motoqueiros da Semana' do meu padrasto... e isso encaixava com ele. Extremamente bem, na verdade!

Exatamente então, duas coisas chamaram a minha atenção ao mesmo tempo. Em primeiro lugar, debaixo do exterior calmo e frio que ele estava mostrando, ele parecia nervoso e com medo e, em segundo lugar, havia alguém mais assistindo a nossa pequena troca com atenção, alguém com cabelos longos e encaracolados loiro morango. Eu me pergunto...

_**Edward POV**_

"O que há, Edward, por que você está tão nervoso?" Ela me perguntou, preocupação vencendo a emoção em todo o seu rosto.

"Nenhuma razão." Eu sorri hesitante e seu rosto se iluminou em resposta. "Bella, há algo que eu queria dizer a você!" Eu disse, mordendo o lábio do jeito que Bella faz quando fica nervosa. Ainda assim, outra coisa que eu adoro sobre ela!

Então ela realmente começou a sorrir de alegria, como se alguém tivesse acendido uma lâmpada de 20.000 kW por trás dos seus olhos. "Há algo que eu quero dizer a você também!" Ela disse, parecendo muito animada com a perspectiva. Eu não podia deixar de sorrir também, seu entusiasmo era simplesmente contagiante.

"Você primeiro." Eu sugeri, ansioso para ter a minha vez, mas determinado a ser um cavalheiro, no entanto...

"OK, eu queria que você m..." Ela foi cortada abruptamente por um flash de cabelo louro morango correndo para mim, bloqueando a minha visão dela quando Tanya passou seus braços em volta da minha cintura e começou a falar por cima de Bella.

"Seu telefone ficou sem bateria, pois você nunca ligou?" Olhei desesperadamente para Bella, pedindo a ela para entender, mas ela apenas sorriu carinhosamente e se virou para sair.

"Eu posso ver que você está ocupado, Edward, então eu vou embora. Podemos falar na hora do almoço!" Com isso, ela virou-se e saiu pelo corredor com Ângela no reboque, que esteve esperando em silêncio por pelo menos dez minutos, e então desapareceu na esquina. Virei-me para Tanya em desgosto.

"O que foi isso? Eu estava tendo uma conversa com minha melhor amiga. Eu não quero ferir seus sentimentos, mas eu realmente não estou interessado." Eu estava tentando manter o meu tom de conversa, mas a minha raiva estava rastejando através da minha voz.

"Eu posso ver isso! Eu sei exatamente como você se sente em relação à Bella." Ela sorriu e continuou em tom presunçoso. "No entanto, se você mudar de idéia depois do almoço... ou, eu não sei, obter algumas 'más notícias'... apenas saiba que estou disponível para conversar".

"Obrigado." Eu disse, agora irritado e confuso. "Eu vou manter isso em mente." Então eu me abaixei para pegar minha própria mochila que tinha caído em algum ponto, e tentei passar despercebido.

"Isso é tudo que estou pedindo, babe!" Ela gritou para mim enquanto eu caminhava para longe dela, agora muito atrasado outra vez. "Apenas mantenha isso em mente." Então ela se virou, um sorriso maligno em seu rosto...

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Edward surpreendendo a todos na escola… e a vadia da Tanya já começou a aprontar... o que será que Bella queria dizer a ele?_

_Deixem reviews e tentarei postar o próximo amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

_**Edward POV**_

Balancei minha cabeça e apenas continuei andando, irritado que o meu momento com Bella tinha sido arruinado. No entanto, eu era inteligente o suficiente para ver os benefícios potenciais de falar com ela na hora do almoço, haveria menos gente por perto para me envergonhar... Deus me livre, se então ela rejeitasse meus avanços. Talvez por ser uma pequena vadia irritante, Tanya tinha, na verdade, me feito um favor... talvez fosse melhor assim!

Quando cheguei à porta da minha aula de Espanhol, comecei a sorrir de novo, já me sentindo melhor sobre a situação. Entrei confiantemente, já não me importando com o que as pessoas pensavam de mim, ou se me reconheciam. Eu já estava ocupado revisando o discurso que tinha planejado na minha cabeça para me ajudar a dizer a Bella o que eu queria dizer.

Sentei-me no meu lugar, meu cérebro rapidamente processando e bloqueando a maior parte do ruído, então eu mal tinha conhecimento dos cochichos e risinhos que eu estava criando entre os meus colegas de classe. No entanto, sendo um ser humano normal, eu era incapaz de bloquear todos os comentários e alguns dos menos bem-vindos deslizaram em minha mente confusa.

"Ouvi dizer que ele fez tudo isso por um desafio!"

"Eu me pergunto se os rumores sobre ele e Tanya são verdadeiros".

"Ele é quente... por que eu nunca notei isso antes?" Este último me fez sorrir e eu realmente olhei para cima e ri quando encontrei os olhos de uma menina parecendo envergonhada, que claramente não esperava que eu ouvisse, enquanto ela rapidamente desviou o olhar.

Exatamente então a Sra. Goff entrou, parecendo tão louca e dispersa como ela era em nossa última aula antes do intervalo. Sra. Goff era uma alcoólatra em recuperação, e todos sabiam que ela tinha voltado para outras formas de intoxicação após sair do Alcoólicos Anônimos, então nós tentamos fazer as coisas mais fáceis para ela. Nós todos apenas sorrimos e acenamos com a cabeça quando ela faz uma pergunta, então esperamos pacientemente o inevitável A no nosso boletim, era um relacionamento harmonioso entre professor e aluno e isso funcionava bem.

Ela bateu palmas uma vez, como se tentasse levar a classe à ordem e, quando todo mundo passou a ignorá-la, avançou com sua palestra sobre verbos reflexivos e mudanças de radical verbal, de qualquer maneira. Sentei-me em silêncio, rabiscando num pedaço de papel pela hora inteira enquanto os outros conversavam alegremente. Eu não estava com disposição para conversar e nem sequer me incomodei em pegar meus livros de Espanhol da minha mochila, então eu estava preparado para sair da sala logo que o sinal tocou.

Eu cambaleei pelo meu caminho, de forma semelhante, através do resto das minhas aulas da manhã, sem muita dificuldade. Eu tive algumas meninas me perguntando se eu queria 'conversar' e Jasper me encurralou depois de Química para me lembrar que eu precisava estar na Educação Física o mais cedo possível antes da aula começar, de forma que o Treinador Clapp pudesse me ajudar a encontrar uma equipe para participar. Eu argumentei veementemente com ele por alguns minutos antes de Alice entrar em cena entre nós e me fazer lembrar do que foi escrito após o número sete do artigo que eu tinha guardado em meu bolso. Eu concordei, só para parar o Furacão Alice, e todos nós nos dirigimos para fora até o ginásio.

Quando chegamos lá, Jasper me arrastou até o treinador adjunto, que estava ensinando os calouros na aula antes da nossa, e os dois começaram interrogando-me sobre que tipos de exercício eu gosto e quais esportes eu acho que gostaria de tentar. Nada parecia solidificar entre eu e a idéia de ser um membro da equipe de squash, e ping-pong não agradava a minha fantasia também, isso estava começando a parecer muito pouco provável que eu encontraria um esporte que eu gostava, com espaço no time para mim. De repente, a cabeça de Jasper puxou para cima e ele encontrou os olhos de alguém do outro lado do corredor.

Treinador Clapp tinha acabado de entrar no enorme espaço quase vazio, segurando um copo de café em uma mão e sua prancheta na outra, e eu já podia dizer que ele estava tramando algo. Eu reconheci as folhas de inscrição do início do ano, pregadas ao acaso na prancheta, e ele parecia muito determinado a estar aqui simplesmente por acaso. Instantaneamente Jasper correu para o seu lado e ambos examinaram a lista na mão com grande interesse, falando em voz baixa e abafada.

Eu me sentei em uma das arquibancadas e estendi minhas pernas, disposto a esperar pelo tempo que fosse necessário. O assistente técnico tinha desaparecido, aparentemente não mais sendo precisado, agora que o treinador estava de volta, então eu nem sequer tinha alguém com quem conversar.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Jasper acenou para eu ir até ele. Havia passado tanto tempo que outras pessoas já tinham começado a chegar para a aula de Educação Física.

"Ok, Edward, acho que tenho uma solução para você!" Ele disse confiantemente. "Já que Emmett vai ficar fora do restante da temporada por causa do seu pé, eu tomarei o lugar dele como quarterback." Ele explicou tudo isso de forma clara e lentamente para que eu não tivesse qualquer possibilidade de alegar ignorância, mas havia um problema com o seu grande plano.

"Hum, isso é ótimo, Jasper!" Eu disse, tentando muito forte não usar o mesmo tom paternalista que ele tinha usado comigo. "No entanto, temos um problema... você já joga para o time de futebol. Você pode fazer as duas coisas!"

"Eu sei!" Ele disse satisfeito. É evidente que eu não estava entendendo o ponto, mas não foi por falta de tentar. "É por isso que você vai tomar o meu lugar no time de futebol. Você sempre desempenhou o goleiro quando éramos jovens e você simplesmente não perdeu o seu talento por falta de jogo. Com um pouco de prática, você será ótimo".

Jasper era o melhor goleiro do estado e ele sabia disso. Eu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma idéia do que eu estava fazendo. "Nós vamos perder as finais se você fizer isso!" Eu praticamente gritei, fazendo com que Jasper gargalhasse. "Você está louco!"

"Não, eu apenas confio em Alice!" Ele disse calmamente, todos os traços de humor indo embora da sua voz. "Ela diz que vai ficar tudo bem, então eu confio nela. Você também deveria".

"Ótimo!" Eu bati, claro que eu não conseguiria nada mais de Jasper agora. Ele adorava o chão em que Alice pisava e confiaria nela com a sua vida, um pouco de boa vontade, na minha opinião, embora eu nunca diria isso na sua cara. "Mas se perdermos, o que acontecerá, a culpa é sua".

"Tudo bem!" Ele murmurou, depois de ter acabado de ver Alice do outro lado da sala. Era agora o final da aula, eu não tinha sequer notado que havia começado, e todos nós iríamos para o refeitório para o almoço. Quando chegamos lá, ele enlaçou seu braço através do de Alice e eles se juntaram à fila para comprar seus alimentos.

Procurei ao redor por Bella e a vi acenando para mim de uma mesa vazia do outro lado do refeitório. Perfeito, sem atenção indesejada! Eu mentalmente preparei-me para o que, sem dúvida, seria uma conversa interessante, uma que eu estava determinado a ter após a interrupção desta manhã, então comecei a andar para onde ela estava sentada esperando. Sentei-me e torci meus dedos juntos sob a mesa.

"Hey." Ela disse, sorrindo. "Então, sobre esta manhã. Eu queria te dizer uma coisa, e então você ficou hum... distraído." Ela riu sem jeito e eu fiz uma careta. "Tanya é uma menina adorável".

"Não há nada ali, acredite em mim!" Enfatizei a palavra nada tanto quanto pude, esperando que ela visse a verdade por trás das minhas palavras. "Enfim, o que era que você queria me dizer?"

"Bem..." Ela parecia nervosa e corou violentamente. "Eu queria que você... ah, aí está você!" A última parte da sua sentença era agora dirigida a alguém exatamente atrás da minha cabeça. Essa pessoa deu a volta ao outro lado da mesa e deslizou-se ao lado de Bella. "Este é Jacob Black! Nós começamos a namorar há uma semana e eu queria que vocês conhecessem um ao outro." Eu gelei, meu sorriso ainda colado no meu rosto.

Meu estômago se soltou e eu me forcei a falar, ainda que rigidamente e friamente. "Seu namorado, Bella?" Ela acenou e riu quando ele apertou sua cintura delicadamente. Eu hesitei instintivamente!

"Sim! Eu simplesmente sabia que você aceitaria tão bem." É evidente que o meu exterior estava segurando bem melhor do que eu pensava porque nenhum deles havia percebido que algo estava errado, mas por dentro eu estava me desintegrando... quebrando... queimando... morrendo. Na verdade, eu já tinha morrido. Tempo passado! Eu chupei em uma respiração através de uma mandíbula apertada e, lentamente, levantei-me para os meus pés.

"Desculpe, Bella... Jacob." Eu mal podia sequer dizer o nome do cara, ele tinha rasgado meu coração em pedaços tão completamente. "Eu tenho que ir, falo com vocês depois." Então eu praticamente fugi da mesa, parando apenas uma vez no meu caminho para fora do refeitório, tão longe daqui quando eu poderia conseguir. Parei momentaneamente na mesa onde minha irmã estava sentada comendo com seus amigos.

"Eu sinto muito." Alice estava murmurando as palavras repetidas vezes enquanto olhava desesperadamente para mim, tentando pegar minha atenção, mas eu não queria ouvir isso. Eu bati no ombro de Tanya bruscamente e ela se virou para ver quem era.

"Venha comigo, por favor? Precisamos conversar!" Eu perguntei, minha voz sombria e sem emoção. Ela sorriu, claramente satisfeita que eu tinha vindo até ela. Eu deveria ter me importado, mas eu não podia pensar mais. Eu só sabia que eu precisava sair e ela estava vindo comigo, quer ela quisesse, ou não.

"Eu te disse!" Ela disse simplesmente, levantando-se do seu assento e me seguindo até a porta e no corredor em direção ao estacionamento e ao meu carro. Entramos em silêncio e dei partida no motor, saindo do espaço do estacionamento e para a estrada que leva para fora de Forks e para as montanhas.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Bella e Edward conseguiram conversar... e não foi bem o que ele esperava... O que será que ele e Tanya vão fazer agora?_

_Deixem reviews e tentarei postar amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

_**Tanya POV**_

Edward dirigia e eu fiquei sentada olhando para fora da janela em silêncio durante meia hora até chegarmos a uma pequena clareira na penumbra arborizada que cercava Forks por quilômetros em todas as direções. Ele parou o carro e nós saímos e fomos nos sentar na grama, perto de uma grande pedra. O sol estava brilhando sobre nós, mas eu sinceramente não percebi muito. Meus olhos estavam fixos em Edward quando ele caiu de volta para os seus cotovelos e deitou de costas na grama lamacenta e úmida.

Ele parecia tão triste que eu senti meu coração sangrar por ele, seus olhos tão cheios de dor que eu senti a necessidade de consolá-lo... abraçá-lo... dizer a ele que tudo ficaria bem! Não ficaria. Bella estava com outro cara e Edward era meu. Eu o queria, eu precisava dele, e eu tinha jurado fazê-lo meu naquela noite que eu o vi sentado sozinho naquela banqueta, esperando por alguma coisa... alguém, talvez. Eu nunca tinha perguntado, eu tinha simplesmente ido até ele e sustentado a minha reivindicação. Aquela foi a noite... em que eu comecei a me apaixonar por Edward Cullen. Eu tinha sido uma puta, isso eu sabia, mas eu não poderia evitar, eu só precisava que ele me quisesse de volta e ele não quis. Ele amava Bella, em vez disso.

"Conte-me tudo!" Ele cuspiu, sentando-se de repente, seus olhos em chamas. "Como você sabia quem eu era quando mais ninguém sabia? E quanto a Bella? O que você sabia?"

Eu suspirei, preparando-me para dizer tudo a ele sem dizer nada. Eu queria ser o mais honesta possível com ele, mas eu não podia contar-lhe toda a verdade. E que a verdade era que eu o havia reconhecido porque eu sempre gostei dele... que eu sabia sobre Bella porque eu queria saber tudo sobre Edward, então fazer minha pesquisa sobre Bella tinha sido apenas uma parte disso... que eu tinha visto os dois naquele dia na cafeteria porque eu tinha pensado que seria Edward que ela ia ver. Eu estava errada!

Eu sabia que não podia dizer nada disso a ele, então comecei o mais próximo da verdade como eu poderia controlar. "Eu reconheci você, Edward, porque eu lembro do seu rosto. Lembrei-me do seu rosto e isso não mudou! Eu sabia que era você desde o momento em que te vi no bar naquela noite." Seus olhos chicotearam para cima para encontrar os meus de onde estavam olhando para baixo em seu colo, enquanto ele tinha estado separando margaridas com seus longos dedos, e ele franziu a testa.

"Você sabia, então! Por que você me beijou, afinal?" Ele perguntou, parecendo chocado que eu teria até mesmo conversado com ele no clube, tendo reconhecido quem ele era.

"Edward, você parece ter uma opinião muito baixa de si mesmo Você sempre foi quente, você apenas nunca deixou-se brilhar antes. Olhe para você agora, no entanto, essa jaqueta faz você ficar lindo! Eu beijei você porque eu queria beijá-_lo_, não porque eu não sabia quem era. Eu não sou tão puta, sou?"

"Não, eu acho que não." Ele parecia estar pedindo desculpas pelo insulto sem intenção, mas ainda com raiva de mim por causa de tudo o mais, e com razão!

"Em resposta à sua segunda pergunta, Edward, eu vi..." Eu lutei para encontrar uma palavra que se adequasse à situação, uma que não o levaria a passar ainda mais para a depressão do que ele já estava. "... os dois juntos em uma cafeteria um dia, no dia seguinte ao que dançamos no _Lua Nova, _eu acho. Eu não te disse porque eu não queria ser aquela a quebrar seu coração. Eu pensei que eu deixaria Bella ter essa honra, considerando que seria culpa dela." Eu sabia que estava sendo mal-intencionada novamente, mas eu simplesmente não poderia me importar. "Eu acho que você é um cara legal, Edward, e eu não queria te machucar." Eu só queria você! Eu suspirei com o pensamento e ele levantou uma sobrancelha. Merda! Eu não quis dizer isso em voz alta.

Então ele me surpreendeu mais uma vez saltando para a frente até que ele estivesse de joelhos, apenas alguns centímetros do meu rosto e me olhando diretamente nos olhos. Então ele sussurrou as palavras que eu tão desesperadamente queria ouvir, sua respiração difícil e seus olhos profundos e com alma. "Talvez você possa me ter, Bella claramente não precisa de mim!" Então ele inclinou a cabeça para baixo para capturar meus lábios em um beijo ardente, cheio de paixão e emoção.

Eu podia literalmente sentir seus sentimentos, seu coração e alma, derramando-se no beijo. Eu senti a sua raiva, sua dor, sua luxúria, sua confusão, tudo rolando no melhor beijo que eu já tinha recebido. O único problema no caminho é que isso também pareceu mal, lá no fundo dentro de mim... Eu sabia que ele não sentia nada disso por mim, era tudo por outra pessoa. Eu era apenas a saída para todas as suas frustrações e desilusões, e no processo ele estava quebrando o meu coração. Foi então que eu soube que eu tinha que parar com isso, antes que eu perdesse o pouco de sanidade mental que tinha me restado.

Mudei meus braços de onde eu os tinha envolvido firmemente em torno do seu pescoço, coloquei minha mãos espalmadas sobre os seus ombros e o empurrei. No começo ele não respondeu, mas quando eu o empurrei mais forte, ele finalmente puxou os lábios para longe dos meus e recostou-se de volta na grama, de onde ele havia estado ajoelhando-se para me beijar.

"Isso é errado, Edward." Eu gaguejei, tentando desesperadamente recuperar o fôlego enquanto ele tentava se inclinar de volta para me beijar de novo. Eu segurei meus braços para cima, esquecendo-me rapidamente por que eu estava impedindo-o de voltar. "Você não gosta de mim, você gosta de Bella".

"Então, talvez eu possa aprender a gostar de você!" Ele disse, encolhendo os ombros. Eu pude ver pelo seu rosto que ele não acreditava no que ele estava dizendo, e eu sabia que eu certamente não acreditava.

"Não, Edward! Eu não acho que você possa, por mais que eu goste de você também." Quando eu disse as palavras, eu sabia que elas eram verdadeiras, e meu coração se partiu um pouco mais.

"Eu acho que você está certa!" Ele disse, soando completamente derrotado. Eu de repente senti uma vontade de ajudá-lo, independentemente de como eu me sentia.

"Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo a ganhar Bella de volta?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo ligeiramente.

"Eu duvido, mas você pode tentar!" Ele respondeu, com um pouquinho mais de entusiasmo.

"Vou fazer o meu melhor!" Eu disse alegremente, confiante agora que eu poderia ao menos tentar ajudar um de nós a encontrar o nosso felizes para sempre, mesmo que o meu estivesse além do meu alcance agora. "Então, somos amigos?" Eu perguntei timidamente, ainda incerta quanto ao que seria a sua reação.

"Claro." Ele sorriu meio entusiasmado para mim, mas era um sorriso, apesar de tudo. "Amigos!"

Então, ele me ajudou a levantar da grama encharcada e fizemos o nosso caminho de volta para o carro. Quando chegamos lá, ele abraçou-me apertado e eu sorri.

"Estou contente que nós somos amigos." Ele realmente parecia sincero sobre isso e eu sorri.

"Sim, eu também!" Eu sabia que provavelmente me mataria vê-lo com ela, mas, maldição... eu conseguiria que esse garoto tivesse a sua garota, nem que fosse a última coisa que eu fizesse!

Então entramos no carro e nos dirigimos de volta para Forks.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Ufa, achei que Tanya seria a vadia total que nós sempre encontramos por aí, mas ela realmente surpreendeu e teve uma atitude nobre, já estou até gostando dela..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

_**Edward POV**_

Os próximos meses passaram com bastante calma, com Tanya e eu posando como um casal para acalmar o resto do corpo discente, e com ela tentando lentamente fazer amizade com Bella. Sua idéia era que, uma vez que ela tivesse conquistado a confiança de Bella, que ela poderia descobrir quais eram os seus sentimentos por mim e planejar a nossa estratégia de ataque a partir daí. Eu não tinha certeza que ela descobriria alguma coisa que pudesse me ajudar, mas ela estava tão determinada que queria fazer isso que eu concordei, só para fazê-la feliz. Era estranho o quão próximos nós ficamos nos meses que se seguiram àquele dia, mas eu estava contente por tê-la como uma amiga, já que Bella e eu parecíamos ter ficado distantes, ao mesmo tempo. Eu a amava mais a cada dia, mas ficava cada vez mais difícil vê-la com... ele, e dói muito estar em torno deles. Cada toque, cada beijo, cada olhar que passava entre eles cortava direto ao núcleo e se tornou insuportável até mesmo olhá-los juntos.

Tanya e eu começamos a desistir dos nossos encontros duplos regulares, fingindo outros compromissos mais urgentes e, finalmente, eles pararam de nos convidar. Logo Tanya via mais Bella do que eu, e parecia que ficaria assim no futuro previsível.

Em outra parte em torno da escola, eu tinha começado a treinar futebol uma semana depois do meu papo de coração para coração com Tanya na floresta, e isso tinha ido muito melhor do que o esperado, excluindo Jasper e Alice, é claro. Eu tinha me lembrado muito do que eu tinha aprendido quando criança, de jogar de goleiro enquanto Jasper e Emmett atiravam bolas para mim, e minha equipe parecia impressionada com minhas habilidades. Eles já tinham estado em uma boa posição para se qualificar para as finais, e depois que eu tinha me juntado, tínhamos vencido todos os jogos, nos tornando os favoritos para vencer o campeonato. O jogo final seria em duas semanas antes do campeonato final de futebol, em que Emmett, Jasper e Jacob estariam jogando. Então, dois dias depois, após se recuperar da ressaca causada pelo o que todos esperavam ser uma enorme festa de vitória, o baile de formatura seria realizado no ginásio.

O dia da final do campeonato de futebol finalmente chegou e, pela primeira vez, eu estava muito excitado sobre o jogo para pensar sobre a minha melhor amiga ausente. Tanya me encontrou em casa para o café da manhã e assim eu poderia ajudá-la com sua tentativa desastrosa da tarefa de Espanhol, depois fomos para a escola em seu Lamborghini Gallardo. Nós dividíamos a carona quase todos os dias agora, e nenhum de nós se importava muito porque estávamos juntos a maior parte do tempo, de qualquer maneira. Tanya também tinha forjado um ótimo relacionamento com Rosalie, que praticamente vivia na minha casa, então ela freqüentemente visitava para vê-la, assim como para me ver.

Quando chegamos à escola eu corri em volta para o lado do motorista e abri a porta para ela, então eu senti uma pontada de dor quando me lembro de todas as vezes que eu tinha feito o mesmo para Bella. Sacudi esse pensamento e fomos para a sala de chamada. O resto do dia passou voando em uma névoa de treino extra de futebol e almoço com Tanya no gramado do lado de fora como sempre fazíamos, então era hora de me dirigir para o campo de esportes para me preparar para o jogo. Nós estávamos enfrentando a escola de La Push, tanto no futebol americano como no futebol, não tendo os vencido há mais de cinqüenta anos, então os técnicos estavam trabalhando duro com os times.

O treino não foi bem, eu deixei passar quatro dos doze tiros no gol que vieram em meu caminho. Treinador Clapp continuou tentando me animar, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me concentrar. Eventualmente, depois que ele ameaçou-me com a substituição, eu saí do meu torpor exatamente quando a multidão começou a se acumular dentro do estádio e fomos para o vestiário para a conversa do time. Concentrei minha mente e ouvi atentamente o que o treinador tinha a dizer, mas minha mente continuava vagando, pensando em Bella e o que ela poderia estar fazendo agora. Eu esperava que ela viesse para o jogo, mas eu não tinha certeza se ela viria.

Dez minutos mais tarde nós estávamos prontos e desfilamos para o campo sob os aplausos da multidão e das líderes de torcida. Tanya acenou para mim enquanto eu passava e eu soprei-lhe um beijo, que suas amigas riram e então eu estava no meio do campo, andando em direção ao nosso gol. Foi só quando cheguei ao meio que percebi o quão grande o estádio realmente era. Não estava cheio, nunca estava, a menos que fosse um jogo de futebol americano, mas, no entanto, a visão de alguns milhares de pessoas assistindo você era um grande espetáculo para se contemplar.

Eu alcancei o gol e posicionei-me na frente dele, com os joelhos dobrados e minha mente alerta, esperando o jogo começar. Os dois capitães, ambos intimidantes e atléticos, tentaram esmagar os dedos um do outro no centro, então o apito soou e o jogo começou...

_**Em**__**mett POV**_

Pulei para os meus pés de novo quando o nosso atacante chutou a bola para o canto superior esquerdo e comemorei o mais alto que pude, juntamente com o resto da multidão. O jogo tinha sido todo fechado, mas tínhamos finalmente avançado com um gol nos quarenta minutos do segundo tempo. Nós ganharíamos e eu estava muito orgulhoso de Edward. Ambas as equipas lutaram duro, e o único gol que Edward havia deixado passar tinha sido um ataque simulado e complicado do atacante da equipe adversária e ele tinha feito bem em até mesmo tocar a bola quando ela voou para o canto inferior esquerdo.

A equipe conseguiu defender bem até apenas um minuto do final, quando o número cinco deles interceptou um passe descuidado daquele idiota do Mike Newton e a bola de repente acabou no nosso fim, com apenas Edward no caminho de uma disputa de pênaltis. Eu não acho que ele conseguiria passar por isso, ele parecia bastante nervoso o jogo tudo, então eu rezei para que ele pudesse agüentar apenas por tempo suficiente para ganhar o jogo para a Forks High, pela primeira vez em Deus sabe quanto tempo!

Ao meu lado, Bella sentou-se na beirada do seu assento, mordendo seu lábio em preocupação. Ela tinha pedido para sentar com a gente durante o jogo, dizendo que Jacob tinha algum outro lugar que ele precisava estar, e ela esteve gritando mais alto do que Alice ou Rose pelo jogo inteiro. Nenhuma delas conhecia as regras, mas elas sabiam quando torcer e quando um gol era marcado, e torcer é o que elas fizeram.

Eu observava impotente quando o jogador chutou, lançando a bola para o gol, para Edward...

_**Edward POV**_

Eu assisti quando ele trouxe seu pé para trás e chutou a bola em minha direção como uma bala. Respirei e instintivamente pulei para a esquerda, antecipando para onde eu pensei que a bola estava indo. Ela correu como uma flecha para o lado direito do gol e eu me amaldiçoei internamente pela escolha errada, mas então, no último minuto, ela sacudiu e mudou levemente. Ela bateu-me exatamente no estômago, enrolando-me, mas eu consegui firmar minha mão nela quando caí no chão, parando-a de rolar para o gol.

Fiquei deitado por um momento, a realização do que tinha acabado de acontecer não completamente afundando. Então eu estava sendo levantado, sobre os ombros dos meus companheiros de time, e sendo levado em direção aos vestiários por uma onda de gritos e aplausos ecoando em todo o estádio. Tínhamos ganhado... eu tinha ganhado. A emoção bateu-me como um furacão e eu então estava gritando com todo mundo.

Chegamos à entrada do vestiário e eu estava reunido primeiro com a multidão e depois com minha família e amigos. Eu estava envolvido em um enorme abraço de urso de Emmett, no qual Rosalie, de alguma forma, ficou entalada, em seguida, Alice abraçou-me apertado também, enquanto Jasper apenas sorriu, satisfeito.

"Eu disse a você, garotinho, nunca aposte contra Alice!" Ele disse, e Alice riu.

"Ok, ok!" Eu disse, rindo muito agora. "Você estava certo." Então Tanya pulou em meus braços seguida, para minha grande surpresa, por Bella. Ela beijou meu rosto, em seguida, recuou e sorriu.

"Senti sua falta!" Ela disse simplesmente e eu me senti imediatamente culpado. Ela ainda era minha melhor amiga, apesar de tudo o que tinha acontecido entre nós. Talvez pudéssemos encontrar um acordo…

"Eu também, Bells!" Eu sorri para ela amavelmente e fiz a minha escolha de uma vez por todas. "Talvez possamos nos encontrar para o café amanhã, ou algo assim, só nós dois, e consertar isso?" Eu sugeri.

"Parece ótimo." Ela respondeu, parecendo genuinamente animada com a perspectiva e, em seguida, desculpei-me para ir buscar a minha mala de dentro do vestiário antes de irmos todos para o TGI para comer.

Corri no meio do túnel e me dirigi ao vestiário, ansioso para retornar aos meus amigos. Então eu ouvi um riso estridente e fiz uma pausa, tentando descobrir de onde tinha vindo, todos os outros jogadores e suas namoradas tinham ido embora agora, ou estavam em outras partes do estádio.

Eu espreitei em torno de um canto do corredor, tentando ver através da escuridão, e isso é quando eu os vi...

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam desse "pulo no tempo"? E quem será que Edward viu no corredor? Eu tenho minhas suspeitas de que seja Jacob... vamos ver..._

_Como eu já avisei antes, eu estou de férias e viajando, por isso está super complicado para eu postar pq não tenho muito __tempo para traduzir. Então, para não ficar prometendo, só voltarei a postar em todas as minhas fics a partir de __**14 de março, **__que é quando já estarei de volta à minha casa, e seguirei o cronograma normalmente. Espero que entendam..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

_**Edward POV**_

Lá, na parte mais escura do túnel onde a luz não chegava do corredor iluminado em que eu estava, havia duas figuras pressionadas contra a parede. Uma de costas para mim tinha ombros largos musculosos, ombros extremamente familiares, eu percebi no começo, e eles bloqueavam minha visão da outra pessoa, então eu não conseguia ver quem era. Então isso me bateu... esse conjunto de ombros largos pertencia a Jacob Black, o que deve significar que Bella estava com ele.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e começou a beijar seu pescoço até expor a parte superior da cabeça castanha para mim, confirmando minhas suspeitas de que era Bella, então virei-me para deixá-los em paz, como eu tinha acabado de prometer a ela lá fora.

Então eu percebi outra coisa... Bella tinha acabado de estar lá fora com a minha família. Ela não poderia estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, podia? Então, quem estava com Jacob. Em seguida a morena riu novamente e me lembrei de onde eu tinha ouvido aquela voz irritante antes. Ela pertencia, percebi com um lampejo quente de raiva, a Jessica Stanley, uma garota da minha turma com quem eu nunca tinha realmente falado muito antes, mas surgia como uma grande puta se você acreditasse nos boatos.

Ela envolveu seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e puxou seus lábios aos dela e eu me afastei, de volta pelo corredor em direção à saída, não querendo ver mais. Eu não sabia o que fazer... devo dizer a Bella, ou não? Devo quebrar seu coração e dizer a ela a verdade, ou devo ficar quieto e deixar que ela fique com um bastardo mentiroso e traidor como Jacob? Se eu o tinha odiado antes, então eu queria matá-lo agora! Eu irrompi em direção à porta, esfumaçando e totalmente planejando levar Bella para lá e mostrar a ela eu mesmo.

Então, assim que eu emergi pelas portas, Bella sorriu alegremente para mim e eu soube naquele momento que eu não poderia dizer a ela, eu nunca poderia machucá-la assim. Então, eu apenas sorri de volta e fiquei calado. Todos fomos embora da escola, eu dirigindo sob uma espingarda o Porsche de Alice porque Tanya teve que ir embora para encontrar seu pai e eu tinha vindo de carona para a escola com ela, e depois de uma refeição tranqüila voltamos para casa.

No dia seguinte fui acordado bem cedo pelo meu despertador interativo, que também atende pelo nome de Alice, então eu poderia ir encontrar Bella para o café da manhã. Eu pulei no meu Volvo e dirigi para o café solitário no centro de Forks, onde Bella estava esperando do lado de fora por mim. Eu a abracei rapidamente, mas ferozmente e, então, entramos e nos sentamos em uma mesa.

"Então, como você está?" Eu perguntei, no momento em que a garçonete havia saído, depois de ter tomado os nossos pedidos.

"Ótima!" Ela respondeu, e nós deixamos cair facilmente na conversa amigável, só parando brevemente quando a comida chegou, então nós pudemos agradecer a garçonete e eu poderia escovar sua fraca tentativa de flerte. Então, finalmente, chegamos ao tópico que eu tinha esperança de evitar. Jacob!

"O que você acha de Jake, então?" Ela perguntou na conversa, depois de terminar sua boca cheia e colocar o garfo para baixo. Estava claro pelo seu rosto que ela ainda não tinha idéia de como isso era difícil para mim, eu devo ser um ator melhor do que eu tinha me dado crédito. Eu estremeci, mas em seguida, tentei responder a sua pergunta no mesmo tom indiferente que ela tinha usado.

"Ele é... legal." Eu disse vagamente, dando de ombros enquanto esperava que ela tomasse a dica e mudasse de assunto. Infelizmente, ela não pareceu notar o meu desconforto e continuou com entusiasmo.

"Eu sei! Ele é tão maravilhoso... e amável... e fiel!" Ela emocionou-se, seus olhos iluminando quando ela enumerou as características que ela acreditava que ele possuía. Foi positivamente nauseante. Então, quando ela falou a última palavra, algo estalou dentro da minha mente e eu perdi o controle.

"Fiel? Você não conhece o significado da palavra!" Eu gritei, e ela corou, olhando em volta como se pedisse desculpas às pessoas que estavam começando a olhar para nós.

"Shh... o que você quer dizer, Edward?" Ela perguntou enquanto batia seus braços de forma apaziguadora, tentando me acalmar, agora tanto perplexa como envergonhada.

"O que eu quero dizer?" Eu ainda estava gritando, e eu tinha levantado neste momento. "Quero dizer que o seu namorado é um bastardo mentiroso e traidor!" Eu lancei em uma corrida as palavras que eu tinha pensado a noite toda enquanto eu estava acordado, e então imediatamente senti-me culpado e caí de volta na minha cadeira de novo.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando, Edward. Talvez você esteja apenas com ciúme porque nós temos algo especial que você nunca vai ter!" Ela estava gritando agora também, sua voz suave e musical soando áspera e errada para os meus ouvidos, quando ela se levantou para me olhar diretamente nos olhos. Eu imediatamente fiz a minha escolha e as minhas próximas palavras foram mais suaves, mas ainda frias, enquanto eu me preparava para derramar a minha alma para ela. Eu tinha chegado ao ponto de não retorno e eu estava prestes a pular.

"Claro que eu estou com ciúme, Bella, mas eu não mentiria para você sobre isso! Você realmente não tem idéia?" Eu disse, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.

"Não, eu não tenho! Explique-me!" Ela gritou, seus olhos piscando com indignação. Eu respirei fundo e saltei.

"Eu te amo, Bella!" Eu disse simplesmente, antes de elaborar. "Eu tenho amado você desde que nos conhecemos e me mata toda vez que eu vejo você com Jacob. Então, quando no outro dia eu o vi com outra garota, eu tento dizer a você para o seu próprio bem, e agora eu sou o mentiroso. Eu sempre vou te amar, Bells, mas eu não posso mais fazer isso. Nós estamos acabados!" Eu havia levantado a minha voz novamente através do meu pequeno discurso e agora eu estava gritando de novo. Todas as pessoas à nossa volta estavam sussurrando, mas eu não conseguia me importar.

Ela olhou para mim, lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto e então ela falou, sua voz baixa e sobrenaturalmente plana. "E Tanya?"

"Nunca houve nada lá." Eu disse verdadeiramente, eu estava acabado com todo o fingimento. "Ela é uma boa amiga, mas nunca haverá ninguém além de você, Bella. Quando eu fecho meus olhos, seu rosto é o único que eu vejo." Eu estava quase chorando agora, então eu me levantei, virei-me e comecei a caminhar na direção da porta para fora ao estacionamento.

"Espere!" Ela sussurrou. Eu me virei, e em seus olhos eu vi um lampejo de algo, apenas por um instante, que parecia uma mistura de amor e tristeza. Em seguida isso se foi, quando ela viu a expressão no meu rosto, e era como se o rosto dela tivesse acabado de morrer. A luz deixou seus olhos e ela se dobrou para baixo em sua cadeira e começou a soluçar.

"Adeus, Isabella!" Eu disse, e então eu saí da sua vida para sempre.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Nossa, coitada da Bella... dá pra entender o lado do Edward, mas tb não é fácil pra ninguém saber que está sendo traída pelo namorado... como será que esses dois vão ficar? Apenas mais 2 caps. para o fim..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14 **

_**Jacob **__**POV**_

Eu olhei para baixo avidamente para a linda peça de bunda deitada ao meu lado e inclinei minha cabeça para baixo para beijar seus lábios com avidez. Enquanto nos beijávamos, eu levantei minha perna sobre seu corpo até que eu estava escancarando sua cintura, de joelhos, mas não colocando nenhum do meu peso sobre ela, em vez disso, apoiando-me com os meus braços quando eu abaixei-me lentamente para ela. Ela interrompeu o beijo, ruborizando e ofegando por ar, e eu mudei a minha atenção para o seu pescoço. Lá eu coloquei suaves beijos de boca aberta, enquanto minhas mãos traçaram um caminho próprio através dos contornos da sua barriga nua, fazendo-a contorcer-se satisfatoriamente. Agradava-me saber que eu tinha a capacidade de fazer isso com uma garota, mesmo depois que eu a tinha visto várias vezes.

De repente, eu lancei-me fora dela e sobre as minhas costas e comecei a desabotoar minha calça, minhas mãos tremendo incontrolavelmente em antecipação. Eu sabia exatamente o que eu queria, e Deus sabia que eu conseguiria isso. Eu era Jacob 'fodido' Black, pelo amor de Deus! Eu sempre pregava a garota.

"Porra, Bella, você tem alguma idéia do que eu vou fazer com você?" Sussurrei com a voz rouca, minha voz quebrando enquanto eu imaginava as possibilidades.

"Meu nome..." Ela estava falando e eu fiz um esforço para ouvir o melhor que pude através da névoa de desejo inundando o meu corpo. "... é Jessica!" Eu imediatamente percebi o meu erro e senti uma pontada minúscula de algo vagamente parecido com remorso, antes que eu percebesse o quão viado eu estava sendo e empurrei isso da minha mente. Eu não me importava quem ela era, ou se eu meio que queria que se tratasse de Bella, tudo o que importava era transar, e esse era o objetivo desta noite.

"O que seja!" Eu disse duramente, minha voz exibindo claramente minha irritação e desinteresse, seja qual for seu nome. Ela poderia ter sido a rainha do Sabá Sangrento para eu me importar, isso não importava. "Vamos apenas voltar a isso." Fiz um gesto do meu peito nu esculpido para o seu corpo seminu e costas, e então me movi para capturar seus lábios novamente.

Então ouvi o som mais inesperado e irritante que eu já ouvi na minha vida. "Favorite Girl", de Justin Bieber, estava abruptamente amplificando através do meu telefone, fazendo-o vibrar violentamente, e ele foi se aproximando da borda da minha cômoda antes de ser lançado enquanto eu o agarrei no ar. Rolei para fora da cama quando me estiquei, tentando pegá-lo quando ele caiu, e caí no chão em um monte. Felizmente não parece que eu tinha me machucado, quando eu me levantei tentando parecer bem, então estendi a mão para o meu telefone que ainda estava vibrando com urgência. O Treinador teria um ataque se eu me machucasse um pouco antes do grande jogo, eu era a vida e a alma da equipe e eles não tinham uma esperança sem mim.

"Um segundo, babe!" Gritei para Jessica, que estava fazendo barulho com seu cabelo e maquiagem em um pequeno espelho de mão enquanto eu pressionei o botão de conversa e o levei ao meu ouvido. "Olá?"

"Jake!" Uma pequena voz soluçou na linha. Eu sabia quem era instantaneamente e senti um turbilhão de emoções conflitantes enquanto eu estava ali congelado, tentando descobrir a situação clinicamente, trabalhando no que fazer... o que dizer.

"O que há de errado, querida?" Eu perguntei, forçando minha voz a soar suave e amorosa enquanto eu esperava com impaciência a sua resposta. Eu sabia que deveria me importar que a minha namorada estava Deus sabe onde, chorando, mas eu só queria que a ligação terminasse para que eu pudesse voltar aos negócios.

"Estou no café em Forks!" Ela respondeu e eu gemi. Ela tinha mencionado algo sobre o encontro com seu amigo, Edward, acho que era isso, e eu esperava inutilmente que ela estivesse ligando para me dizer que queria terminar comigo. Seria muito mais fácil para todos, e então eu seria poupado da incômoda honra que vem de ter que ser aquele a dizer as palavras para terminar isso. "Eu tive uma discussão com Edward!" A voz dela quebrou e ela começou a chorar mais. Deus, isso era sem atrativo, mesmo pelo telefone. "Você pode vir me buscar?" Ah, cara, de jeito nenhum que isso estava acontecendo comigo.

"É claro, Bells." Eu me forcei a ficar calmo. Jessica esperaria até que eu levasse Bella em casa. "Estarei aí em cinco minutos." Apertei o botão de desligar sem esperar ouvir sua resposta, então comecei a fechar meu jeans e recuperar minha camisa de onde eu havia jogado embaixo da minha cama em algum lugar. "Você fica bem aqui!" Eu comandei a Jessica, então eu irrompi para fora do meu quarto e para o meu Volkswagen. Entrei e agradeci aos céus pela provisão daquela imperdível viagem de 'negócios' que tinha chamado meu pai para se sentar ao lado de um rio com uma caixa de apetrechos de pesca durante todo o dia. Tão alheio enquanto eu dirigia pela Main Street, minha mente estava de volta lá em cima no meu quarto, com aquela garota quente que estava deitada na minha cama esperando por mim, e eu estava em silêncio por toda a viagem para levar Bella para casa também.

Ela estava esperando do lado de fora do café por mim e deslizou rapidamente para o banco do passageiro, concedendo-me um casto beijo no rosto, então eu dei marcha a ré no carro e me afastei do estacionamento e de volta para a estrada. Ela tentou iniciar uma conversa comigo algumas vezes, mas eu não estava de bom humor, então só ignorei e dirigi mais rápido que o limite permitiria para a sua casa. Quando chegamos, ela me abraçou com força e me agradeceu por ter vindo buscá-la. Eu sorri fracamente e ela perguntou se eu queria entrar um pouco. Eu rapidamente declinei, um pouco precipitadamente demais em minha própria mente, mas ela não pareceu notar, fingindo lição de casa, e ela saiu do carro. Depois que ela tinha destravado a porta e entrado, eu suspirei e apressei-me na viagem de três minutos de volta à minha casa.

Pulei fora do carro, batendo-lhe carinhosamente no capô, e subi os degraus três de cada vez enquanto corria as escadas para terminar o que comecei.

_**Bella POV **_

Olhei para trás uma vez e sorri gentilmente para o meu namorado enquanto ele esperava lealmente para eu entrar na minha casa, apesar do fato de que ele estava com pressa e então entrei. Eu sabia quão sortuda eu era de ter um namorado que me ama o suficiente para me levar na cidade em alguma hora não natural e depois largar tudo para me buscar e eu me senti culpada por perguntar. Ele estava obviamente ocupado e eu poderia ter caminhado para casa, eu tinha acabado de ficar tão perturbada e precisando de alguém para cuidar de mim.

Esse pensamento então lembrou-me da razão que eu tinha ficado tão chateada e eu funguei de novo, pegando uma caixa de lenços do armário na cozinha antes de eu me dirigir até as escadas para o meu quarto... e minha cama!

Uma vez dobrada com uma pilha de roupas enormes e romances piegas, eu finalmente permiti que a minha mente atravessasse a conversa que tive com Edward antes de ele me deixar sozinha. Ele me disse que me amava... que ele me amava desde que tínhamos nos conhecido! Os pensamentos e lembranças todos inundaram a minha mente como uma onda e agarrei um lenço para enxugar a fonte fresca de lágrimas em retorno.

Por que ele esperou malditamente tanto tempo para me dizer? Por que ele mentiu para mim sobre Jacob, só porque ele queria me dizer dos seus sentimentos? Rolei sobre a possibilidade de ele estar certo por um breve momento antes de descartar isso, sentindo-me horrível por sequer considerar isso. Então o quê, Edward tinha sido meu amigo desde sempre? Então o quê se ele me amava? Então o quê se eu o tinha amado de volta em segredo por quase tanto tempo? Eu estava com Jacob agora e eu o amava... não amava? Edward estava apenas com ciúme do que nós compartilhamos, como eu havia dito a ele, e ele estava mentindo para tentar virar-me contra Jacob. Eu não deixaria o meu ex-melhor amigo estragar meu relacionamento com o meu namorado. Eu simplesmente me afastaria de Edward, por enquanto!

Com a minha decisão tomada, eu levantei e fui para baixo para deixar o chá pronto para Charlie quando ele retornasse da sua viagem de pesca com Billy, o pai de Jacob. Eu tinha estado na cama por um longo tempo e era um sábado, coisas precisavam ser feitas... como lavar roupas!

_**JacobPOV **_

Escorreguei a porta aberta e Jessica deslizou por ela, para a rua, olhando em volta furtivamente para garantir que ninguém estava prestando atenção. Quando ela teve certeza de que não havia ninguém por perto, ela inclinou-se na ponta dos seus pés para me beijar rapidamente e então se afastou.

"Vou vê-lo no pós-festa, certo?" Ela me perguntou com voz rouca, seu cabelo caindo de forma sexy em seus olhos enquanto ela falava. Estendi a mão e o afastei quando respondi. Eu tinha esquecido momentaneamente sobre o grande jogo em uma semana e sorri.

"Uhuh!" Eu sabia que não era uma resposta muito abrangente, mas minha mente estava girando novamente com as imagens que a perspectiva conjurava em minha mente. Ela arrastou-se para a frente uma fração para sussurrar algo em meu ouvido. Baixei a cabeça e ela colocou os lábios na minha orelha. Eu tremi, igualmente, tanto do seu hálito quente na minha pele como pelas suas palavras.

"Se vocês ganharem, eu vou fazer a recompensa valer bem para você o seu tempo!" Então ela beijou meu pescoço novamente e deu uma volta para descer a escada para o seu carro, que estava estacionado a poucos metros do meu, em apenas seus saltos de 10 cm e sobretudo, então desapareceu nele e foi embora. Eu sorri e me virei para voltar para dentro, nós ganharíamos agora, eu teria certeza disso.

_**Edward POV **_

A casa estava abafada e havia gente por toda parte. O som alto da música dançante e Emmett bebendo cerveja no canto com a maioria dos seus companheiros de equipe. Forks High tinha vencido o campeonato por um deslize e todo mundo estava empolgado e pronto para uma festa para lembrar por muitos anos. Eu deslizei entre duas das garotas altas suadas e fiz meu caminho até a cozinha para pegar uma cerveja que eu sabia que não tinha sido reforçada com álcool. A última coisa que eu queria era perder o foco enquanto havia uma festa na minha casa, meus pais nunca me perdoariam se alguém destruísse a casa e eu estivesse desmaiado em algum lugar no jardim, ou algo assim.

Pouco antes de eu chegar lá eu vi Jacob Black e aquela puta da Jessica Stanley de mãos dadas, indo em direção à escada que levava ao porão. Lá em baixo estavam os quartos de hóspedes e outras coisas que as pessoas poderiam usar se não pudessem conter sua luxúria durante o decorrer da noite, enquanto não contaminassem a minha cama, ou a cama dos meus pais. Urgh! O quarto de Alice, no entanto, já estava firmemente em uso e eu tinha certeza que o de Emmett seria muito usado antes do final da noite. Isso me deixou como o adulto responsável, cuidando da casa enquanto meus pais estavam em Londres, em um fim de semana de pausa para deixar a casa livre para nós fazermos a festa.

Voltei minha atenção de volta para as duas figuras silenciosas enquanto eles secretamente fizeram o seu caminho longe da festa, e de Bella, que eu sabia que estava em algum lugar lá fora na massa fervilhante de corpos. Senti uma vontade de encontrar Bella, ou socar fora alguns dos dentes de Jacob... ou ambos, mas eu sabia que não podia. Eu não queria machucar Bella novamente, e eu tinha prometido ficar fora da sua vida, então eu os deixei ir sem incidentes. Eu queria que Bella fosse feliz, e se isso é o que tinha que ser, que assim seja!

Empurrei meu caminho através da multidão que se alargava rapidamente no meu caminho, recuperando um vaso de Esme, que não tinha sido posto fora das garras de um calouro já bêbado. Depois de colocá-lo de forma segura em um armário e trancar a porta de novo para evitar um esmagamento em massa, encontrei Tanya na pista de dança e comecei a me divertir enquanto nós rimos e dançamos.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, avistei Bella enquanto ela estava conversando com uma das nossas companheiras de classe, Ângela Webber. Ela parecia triste e, apesar da minha promessa, eu queria ter certeza de que ela estava bem, então eu puxei o braço de Tanya e nós dançamos o nosso caminho em direção à borda da multidão.

"Você... Jacob Black?" Eu só podia ouvir trechos sobre a batida do som, mas pela sua expressão facial e gestos da mão, eu já tinha entendido o que estava sendo dito. Ela havia notado que Jacob estava sumido e tinha perguntado a Ângela se ela o tinha visto. Eu rezei para que Ângela não tivesse e que eu poderia falar com Bella eu mesmo, mas o destino não estava do meu lado novamente.

"Sim, eu acho que eu o vi caminhando para o porão!" Ângela disse, claramente apenas tentando ser útil, mas eu conhecia a expressão no rosto de Bella suficientemente bem para saber que suas palavras tinham batido em Bella. Bella sabia!

"O porão... você tem certeza?" Ela estava tentando desesperadamente segurar-se junta, mas sua fachada estava desmoronando. A onda de dor quebrou sobre o seu belo rosto e ela soltou um suspiro de dor.

"Tenho certeza." Ângela respondeu, pegando o crescente desespero de Bella, e seu rosto caiu também. Eu poderia dizer que ela sabia exatamente o que acabara de fazer, mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para deter isso agora. "Sinto muito!" Ela sussurrou, e então correu para a multidão novamente, ansiosa para evitar o confronto. Bella se virou na direção da cozinha e do porão e eu a segui, desesperado para detê-la se eu pudesse.

Ela não deveria ter que descobrir assim! O pensamento estava jogando em círculos através da minha mente enquanto eu corria atrás dela, meu coração batendo forte com a adrenalina. Estendi a mão e agarrei o braço dela quando ela chegou ao topo das escadas. Sua cabeça empurrou ao redor para que ela pudesse me olhar diretamente nos olhos e suas sobrancelhas ergueram com surpresa quando ela percebeu que era eu.

"Não, Bella!" Eu pedi, suplicando a ela com os meus olhos e minha voz para ela me ouvir, embora eu soubesse que já era uma causa perdida. "Por favor, simplesmente não desça até lá?" Ela balançou a cabeça furiosamente, de um lado para outro, e então fixou-me com um olhar de aço, determinação reacendendo em seus olhos.

"Deixe-me ir, Edward!" Ela disse, em seguida arrancando seu braço livre da minha mão e desaparecendo pelas escadas, à sua destruição final. Eu só fiquei ali, congelado, enquanto a observei ir... incapaz de fazer algo para detê-la.

Momentos depois ouvi um grito e, em seguida, eu estava sendo empurrado para fora do caminho por uma Bella rasgada em lágrimas, que foi rapidamente seguida por Jacob vestindo apenas cuecas. Ele correu atrás dela, pela porta da frente e saiu para a noite fria e negra, implorando a ela para deixá-lo explicar... para parar. Em seguida, Jessica veio correndo pelas escadas, tentando envolver seu corpo exposto em seu casaco enquanto ela saía também, tropeçando várias vezes na sua pressa. Eu sabia que eu deveria ter ido ajudá-la, ter sido o cavalheiro, mas eu não podia fazer as minhas pernas funcionarem.

"Por que, Jessica?" Eu perguntei, agora com uma curiosidade mórbida para ver qual seria a sua razão. "Por que você fez isso?" Ela hesitou e então olhou para baixo quando respondeu num tom abafado.

"Porque eu queria você!" Ela declarou simplesmente. "Eu pensei que conseguindo Jake fora da imagem que eu poderia fazer você ser meu." Eu apenas olhei para ela fixamente, mergulhado em silêncio. Ela era realmente estúpida o bastante para pensar que isso funcionaria? O que poderia tê-la possuído para pensar que essa era a melhor maneira de 'me fazer dela'? Eu balancei minha cabeça e ri sem qualquer traço de humor na minha voz.

"Você pensou errado! Apenas vá embora, por favor?" Eu me virei exatamente a tempo de ver Jacob voltando para dentro da noite. Eu podia ver, pelas manchas em seu casaco, que estava começando a chover e minha preocupação imediata era com Bella, que ainda estava lá fora em algum lugar.

"Edward, ajude-me a encontrar Bella, por favor?" Sua voz quase soou preocupada por um momento, mas eu não seria enganado novamente, ele não tinha nenhum sentimento por ela.

"Não!" Eu disse, clara e calmamente, de modo que ambos podiam me entender sem confusão. "Você vai levar Jessica para casa e então você vai ficar longe de Bella. Se você chegar perto dela novamente eu vou te matar".

"Não." Uma voz alta e rouca falou por trás de mim e Emmett passou por mim até Jacob. Ele era pelo menos 15 cm mais alto e claramente tinha a vantagem em quase todos os sentidos aqui. "Se você chegar perto dela novamente, eu vou te matar!" Ele disse. Jacob empalideceu e tentou recuar, mas Emmett o tinha agarrado pelo pescoço e o prendido na parede. Claramente eu havia subestimado a força de Emmett porque, apesar de Jacob lutar, ele não podia fugir. Emmett levantou o braço e o puxou para trás, preparando-se para socar os dias luminosos de vida fora dele.

Rosalie então saiu das sombras da pista de dança e colocou a mão no antebraço tenso de Emmett e ele relaxou sob o seu toque. "Solte-o, Em, não vale a pena!" Emmett deixou cair seus braços e Jacob saiu correndo da sala, arrastando Jessica com ele. Eu de repente vim aos meus sentidos e agarrei o meu casaco, correndo para a porta enquanto eu o colocava. Bella!

Uma vez que eu tinha chegado à rua, eu não tinha certeza sobre qual caminho percorrer, mas por instinto fui em direção a floresta, na esperança de encontrá-la sob as árvores. Minha sorte deve ter mudado, pois poucos momentos depois eu ouvi soluços altos vindos de trás de uma árvore, não muito longe da trilha. Bella estava deitada no chão, enrolada em uma bola apertada, com os joelhos dobrados em seu peito enquanto ela chorava.

Abaixei-me para o chão e toquei gentilmente seu ombro. "Bella?" Perguntei preocupado que ela não me quereria lá, que ela me pediria para ir embora. Eu sabia que eu faria se ela pedisse! Eu faria qualquer coisa que ela pedisse! Ela piscou e mexeu-se para mim, permitindo-me ver seu rosto manchado e os olhos injetados de sangue na luz do luar. Ela ainda estava linda como sempre para mim.

"Oh, Edward." Ela chorou e jogou seus braços ao redor de mim, fechando-os em um aperto forte ao redor do meu pescoço. "Fique comigo!" Eu balancei a cabeça, olhando fixamente para baixo em seu pequeno rosto, tão inocente, e seus olhos que estavam implorando.

"Claro!" Eu garanti a ela e puxei seu corpo frio e úmido próximo ao meu, segurando-a no meu colo enquanto ela soltava sua dor e desgosto na tempestade que estava acontecendo ao nosso redor. Eu a seguraria para sempre se ela precisasse de mim...

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Jacob realmente é um fdp! Que pena que Bella teve que ver para acreditar que Edward não estava mentindo... vamos esperar que eles se acertem agora, já que o próximo é o último cap.!_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

_**Bella POV **_

Na semana após os terríveis acontecimentos da pós-festa do futebol, as imagens gráficas ainda não pareciam sair da minha memória, Edward e eu havíamos nos tornado inseparáveis como nós tínhamos sido antes de tudo mudar nas Férias de Primavera, ou talvez ainda mais. Tínhamos finalmente sentado e tido a estranha conversa que ambos sabíamos que estava se aproximando desde o desabafo de Edward no café, e não tinha sido tão desconfortável como eu tinha inicialmente temido. Tínhamos os dois voltado para o mesmo café, como dois melhores amigos solteiros, e ele tinha explicado tudo para mim o que ele não tinha sido capaz de dizer.

"Tudo o que eu fiz foi por você, Bella." Ele começou, sua voz um pouco tremida, mas ficando com mais certeza cada vez que ele falava. "As roupas, o cabelo, a atitude, os esportes... tudo que mudei em mim ao longo das férias de primavera foi por você." Eu tinha corado profusamente para ele com toda a sua honestidade, mas eu não disse nada dos meus próprios sentimentos ao longo de toda a sua confissão. "Eu sei que você não sente o mesmo, Bella, mas eu te amo e sempre amarei." Ele falou com tanta sinceridade que puxou o meu coração ao ouvi-lo dizer aquelas palavras, mas eu simplesmente sorri e olhei para baixo quando ele fez contato visual comigo.

Na realidade, minha mente estava num turbilhão. Eu tinha sempre o amado como o irmão que nunca tive e, em um momento, tinha começado a sentir mais. Eu adorava tê-lo como um amigo, mas tinha havido momentos em que eu tinha desejado que ele tivesse gostado de mim mais do que isso. Agora que eu sabia que esses sentimentos tinham estado ali o tempo todo, me fez pensar o que poderia ter acontecido se eu tivesse tido a coragem de dizer a ele como eu me sentia.

Na verdade, quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais me ocorreu que aqueles sonhos e pensamentos ainda poderiam se tornar uma realidade. Eu só tinha que decidir se eu ainda me sentia da mesma maneira que antes... antes de Jacob Black, e se eu estava pronta para tomar essa decisão após ser ferida dessa maneira. Eu não queria ter o meu coração quebrado novamente e eu sabia que Edward não era aquele tipo de cara, mas até mesmo ele poderia cometer erros, e eu poderia sofrer isso de novo.

Eu finalmente decidi que eu não tinha que decidir agora, e que eu poderia pensar mais sobre isso depois da formatura, que seria amanhã. Edward e eu iríamos como amigos, já que nenhum de nós tinha namorado e Tanya tinha sido convidada por Tyler Crowley, um simpático rapaz da minha classe, de quem Tanya parecia gostar. Todos iríamos juntos com Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e Alice, que estava tão animada que mal conseguia ficar parada quando ela veio para entregar o meu vestido de formatura personalizado.

Eu tinha ficado apavorada quando Alice tinha estourado pela porta do meu quarto, seguida por um Charlie parecendo pedir desculpas, carregada com caixas e sacolas, mas ela não tinha sido tão ruim. Eu tinha sido vestida rapidamente em um vestido, e então ela disse para ficar parada por quinze minutos ou mais, antes de ser rudemente empurrada na frente do espelho para 'ver o que eu pensava'. Quando eu tinha pegado o meu equilíbrio e começado a olhar mais de perto no meu reflexo, percebi que Alice estava certa sobre o vestido ser perfeito. Ele era! Era um vestido lindo azul escuro com um corpete com detalhes delicados de prata, e ele encaixou em mim como uma luva. Em um instante eu tinha me apaixonado por ele, e Alice teve uma luta em suas mãos para me tirar dele. De repente, me senti muito melhor sobre o baile depois de tudo!

O dia da formatura amanheceu e Alice apareceu na minha casa às seis da manhã para levar-me em um dia repleto de diversão de tratamentos de spa, massagens, manicure, pedicure e tratamentos faciais. Eu esperava que isso fosse uma tortura também, mas, como com o vestido, Alice tinha me surpreendido ao fazer o tempo passar tão rápido que eu nem sequer tive tempo para me sentir entediada ou desconfortável. Na verdade, eu tinha meio que gostado disso.

Finalmente o relógio marcou em torno de sete horas e Edward chegou na minha casa, parecendo elegante com uma camisa branca engomada e smoking, com um bonito ramo de flores para combinar com o meu vestido. Ele o deu para mim com um leve beijo na bochecha e então me ajudou a caminhar até seu Volvo, que estava estacionado na garagem. Em seguida, após o que pareceu ser apenas momentos, tínhamos chegado à escola e entramos juntos, ambos igualmente tão nervosos quanto o outro. Eu simplesmente porque não era a pessoa mais coordenada do mundo... longe disso, e Edward porque ele não estava acostumado a esse tipo de coisa. Ele havia pulado o baile dos calouros, alegando ter trabalho para fazer, então ele ficou visivelmente incomodado quando tivemos a nossa foto tirada perto da porta.

Então nos juntamos a Tanya e Tyler, que pareciam extremamente felizes quando se sentaram junto conosco em uma conversa profunda, e a família de Edward quando eles se sentaram em um canto distante. Eu estava conversando com Alice por algum tempo antes que Edward me deu um tapinha no ombro e me convidou para dançar, o que eu aceitei. Nós gravitamos em direção à pista de dança, e então balançamos com a música lenta que tocou por alguns minutos, antes que eu olhei para Edward e coloquei meus braços suavemente ao redor da sua nuca e o puxei para um pouco mais perto de mim. Então eu cometi o erro de olhar nos olhos dele, perdendo minha linha de pensamento completamente.

Eu desviei o olhar e balancei a cabeça levemente, limpando-a, em seguida olhei de volta para ele. Eu tinha tido tempo suficiente para pensar, eu tinha finalmente tomado a minha decisão e agora era a hora de agir. Estiquei-me na ponta dos pés para sussurrar uma pergunta em seu ouvido e ele sorriu, e então assentiu.

_**Edward POV **_

"Você ainda carrega seus óculos com você?" Ela perguntou e eu assenti, sorrindo enquanto me lembrei da época em que eu costumava usar um par de óculos grossos de aro preto o tempo todo, apesar do fato de que eu realmente não precisava deles. Tinha sido algo simplesmente para me esconder. "Bom!" Ela continuou, sorrindo junto comigo. "Você pode colocá-lo?" Enruguei meu nariz em confusão, mas fiz o que ela pediu, independentemente disso. Eu tinha certeza que eu parecia um completo idiota, mas se isso fazia Bella feliz, então eu faria isso mil vezes.

"Você sabe, Edward." Ela começou a falar suavemente de novo e eu olhei para ela com atenção, a fim de pegar cada palavra que ela dissesse. "Eu amo todo o esforço que você fez por mim... eu realmente amo!" Eu estava lutando agora para ver onde ela estava indo com isso, mas eu esperei pacientemente, de qualquer maneira. Ela ergueu um dedo para cima e gentilmente traçou meu queixo com ele enquanto falava. "No entanto, eu sempre preferi o Clark Kent ao Superman." Ela terminou, e então puxou minha cabeça para baixo rudemente até nossos narizes estarem exatamente se tocando.

"Bella?" Eu perguntei com cautela, a preocupação evidente em minha voz. "Você tem certeza que é isso que você quer?" Apesar do fato de que eu queria isso mais do que qualquer coisa, eu tinha que ter a certeza de que era pelas razões certas, e não por causa de tudo o que tinha acontecido.

"Sim." Ela sussurrou roucamente. "Eu tenho certeza!" Então ela se inclinou para mim e roçou seus lábios suavemente contra os meus. Eu suspirei e levantei minhas mãos da sua cintura para cobrir seu rosto com as minhas palmas, pressionando meus lábios com mais firmeza contra os dela. Inclinei minha cabeça para o lado e ela correu a ponta da sua língua levemente no meu lábio inferior, solicitando o acesso, que eu concedi ansiosamente. Nosso beijo se aprofundou, línguas se encontrando em uma batalha de dominância, nós dois despejando todas as nossas emoções reprimidas e amor naquele beijo. Quando finalmente quebramos o beijo, ofegando por ar, descansei minha testa contra a dela, relutante em romper o contato em caso de ser o meu último. Parte de mim ainda estava certa de que tudo isso era algum tipo de sonho, ou um engano, e que eu acordaria de manhã e descobriria que ainda éramos apenas amigos, mas suas próximas palavras acalmaram meus medos e eu sorri.

"Eu te amo Edward!" Ela respirou, seu hálito fazendo cócegas no meu nariz enquanto ela falava. Senti uma sensação quente de formigamento se espalhar por todo o meu corpo quando respondi da única maneira que eu sabia.

"Eu também te amo, Bella." Quando eu disse as palavras, eu sabia no meu coração que eu queria dizê-las, e sempre seria assim.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Own, que final fofo... adorei a parte de ela preferir o Clark Kent ao Superman... eu tb prefiro... hehehe_

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que acompanharam mais essa tradução e que deixaram reviews (ou não!)_

_Para quem quiser acompanhar, essa fic tem uma continuação! Que se chama GREEK TO GRANDAD e eu postarei o primeiro cap. amanhã e depois apenas 1 cap. por semana, pois a fic ainda não está finalizada..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
